Nuevos trazos
by Caskett23A
Summary: -Mamá, ¿se puede ganar perdiendo? /Mide alrededor de un metro. Pero lleva en la mirada dos o tres vidas ya. Llora en silencio./A su lado, su madre. Pero ella no llora. Y parece que no oye. Parece que ha dejado de sentir lo que pasa a su alrededor. / "Lo siento mucho pero la quimioterapia no está funcionando"/ -Si necesita algo, dímelo. Pregunte por Richard Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh… ¡Hola! Nuevo fic. Es bastante dramático. No sabía si subirlo peeero mi hermana, después de leerlo, me ha dicho que lo haga. Si no os gusta, reproches a ella. **

**Está escrito en primera persona (para ambas). Empieza Kate y se va alternando las escenas. Una Kate, otra Rick,… Me ha dicho mi hermana que lo especificase. Ella se ha liado. **

**Se me ocurrió este fic después de leer dos artículos de opinión de Ana Pastor (en "El Periódico"). Algunas de las frases de las dos primeras escenas pertenecen a ella (o párrafos).**

**La foto está en mi Twitter subida, por si la queréis ver mejor. Aunque bueno, solo es una niña xD ( / CaskettSK) **

**_Capítulo 1_**

Se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Coge el lápiz. Hace un trazo. Mira fijamente el papel. Lo intenta de nuevo. Otro trazo. Es algo parecido a una línea que cruza la cuartilla de papel de color amarillo de arriba abajo. No va recta. Mira de nuevo fijamente el papel mientras aprieta los labios y frunce levemente el ceño. Lo intenta una vez más. Otro trazo. Me doy cuenta que pretende escribir el número uno. Y a mí, hasta con esas extrañas curvas que le han salido, me lo parece. Para un, algo más objetivo, observador ajeno a la escena puede ser ese número, pero puede ser también cualquier otra cosa o simplemente nada.

Cuarta mirada al papel que ha puesto a su lado y que ahora le sirve de referencia. Y un nuevo trazo. Es el mismo, pero cada vez le sale diferente. Y este último intento a mí me sigue pareciendo que ha conseguido hacer el número uno. Torcido. Muy torcido. Pero el número uno, al fin y al cabo. Se ha empeñado en aprender a escribir los números por su cuenta. No le salen. Pero no le importa. Han pasado diez minutos. Lo sigue intentando.

La cuestión es esa. Intentarlo. La miro desde un lado de la mesa sin que parezca evidente. Aprieta tanto el lapicero que las hojas tienen ya unos cuantos costurones. Pero me pasa cada una de ellas con mucho cuidado para que las juntes como recuerdo.

-¿Se parece al tuyo? –pregunta. Sonríe cuando deduce la respuesta y sigue a lo suyo.

Quiere saber. Quiere seguir aprendiendo. Sonrío con tristeza.

Me mira muy seria, después de conquistar el único espacio que quedaba libre de lindos garabatos, y dice:

-Mamá, ¿se puede ganar perdiendo? –Un remolino de emociones invade mi estómago. El dolor en mi pecho aumenta y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. ¿Qué responderle a eso? "No, a veces, no se puede ganar perdiendo. Tienes que ganar. Ganar a esa maldita enfermedad". Le sonrío y no digo nada. Me agacho junto a ella y le acaricio la cabeza. Tú vas a ganar, hija, vas a ganar. Me repito una y otra vez, mientras la observo seguir intentando sin descanso hacer un perfecto número uno.

XXX

Mide alrededor de un metro. Pero lleva en la mirada dos o tres vidas ya. Llora en silencio. Sorbe las lágrimas y parpadea con fuerza como queriendo borrar los últimos recuerdos. Las dos coletas de su rubia melena se mueven al ritmo de su agitada respiración. La raya del pelo perfectamente hecha en el centro. Las gomas azules decorando su pequeña cabeza. Mira hacia los lados. En cualquier lugar donde ponga la vista encuentra lo mismo. Camillas. Médicos. Dolor. El sonido que escucha desde hace un rato también es el mismo. Pitidos de máquinas. Arcadas. Dolor.

A su lado, su madre. Pero ella no llora. Y parece que no oye. Parece que ha dejado de sentir lo que pasa a su alrededor. Tiene la vista fija en un punto del suelo. Pero no sé dónde tiene el pensamiento. Lleva el cabello suelto. Sujeta con fuerza una de las manos de su hija. En su regazo lleva su bolso. Sus ojeras marcadas la delatan. No duerme. No descansa.

Las miradas de madre e hija se cruzan. Imposible imaginar lo que siente. Imposible sentir el desgarro y el miedo que se lee en sus ojos. La pequeña sonríe débilmente. Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de la mujer. Se la limpia lo más rápido que puede.

Desvío mi atención de ellas cuando un compañero me avisa de que tengo que atender una urgencia.

XXX

"Lo siento mucho pero la quimioterapia no está funcionando" Esa frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Me niego a creerlo. No, no y no. No. Es imposible mi hija no se va a morir. No se puede morir.

Me dejo caer en la silla que está detrás de mí. Mis piernas no me sostienen. Mi mente no deja de dar vueltas. El doctor sigue hablando pero no logro escucharlo. Mi cabeza se ha bloqueado. Repite y repite la misma frase: la quimioterapia no está funcionando.

La imagen de mi hija esperando afuera junto a una enfermera, aparece en mi mente. Me levanto y salgo corriendo de la consulta sin escuchar las palabras del médico. Dice algo como que "no hemos terminado" "Espere". Yo solo corro y me arrodillo frente a mi niña. Dándome un gran golpe, no he tenido cuidado alguno. La abrazo y la aprieto todo lo que puedo contra mi cuerpo. Lloro. Lloro sobre su hombro mientras ella se queda quieta y me deja hacer.

El doctor ha llegado detrás de mí y mira con pena a la enfermera. Ella ya lo sabe. Mi hija, Bella, se está muriendo. El maldito cáncer está ganando la batalla.

-Señorita Katherine, ¿puede acompañarme? Tengo algo más que decirle. –Insiste el doctor cuando mi llanto va cesando. Prácticamente, porque ya no me quedan lágrimas de tanto llorar.

XXX

-Disculpe –dice en un tono de voz tan bajo que no puedo estar completamente seguro si lo ha dicho o no.

Lleva la cabeza gacha.

-No se preocupe –digo y al mirarla con detenimiento, me doy cuenta que es la mujer de antes. -¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunto, al darme cuenta de que está llorando.

-Sí, solo nos hemos chocado al cruzar la esquina. –Me contesta sin mirarme.

-No me refería a eso. Está llorando. –Insisto. Me agacho para poder mirarla a los ojos y cuando lo haga un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al ver todo el dolor que hay en ellos. Tiene la mirada más triste que he visto en mi vida.

Ella niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada más.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme. –Supongo que quiere volver con su hija.

Me hago a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Si necesita algo, dímelo. Pregunte por Richard Castle. –Señalo la identificación que cuelga del bolsillo de mi bata blanca.

Ella asiente pero dudo mucho que me haya escuchado.

XXX

Le pongo los zapatos. La quimioterapia ha terminado por hoy. Miro a Bella que está acostada todavía en la camilla. Está tan agotada que apenas puede sostener los ojos abiertos. Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué una niña de tres años tiene que pasar por todo este sufrimiento? ¿Qué le ha hecho ella al mundo para merecerse esto? Me paso los dedos por mis mejillas, limpiándome las lágrimas. No quiero que me vuelva a ver llorar. Se asustó mucho cuando me abracé a ella llorando.

Debería ser yo la que la apoye y le de ánimos y, sin embargo, es al revés. Con tan solo tres añitos me está dando una lección de vida. Me está demostrando qué tan fuerte es. Y lo débil que soy yo. Ella es la que soporta el dolor físico. La quimioterapia y la radioterapia.

Su pelo ha empezado a caerse y ha perdido muchísimo peso. Apenas tiene ganas de comer.

-Hola –escucho una voz a mis espaldas. Bella sonríe. –Me he enterado que aquí estaba la niña más guapa de todo el hospital y he querido pasarme a verla. –La sonrisa de mi hija se agranda.

Miro con agradecimiento a aquel desconocido no tan desconocido. Es el mismo médico con el que me crucé hace un rato por los pasillos, cuando fui al baño. Me sonríe y alza un oso de peluche para que mi hija lo vea. Lo zarandea en el aire.

-Y… te he traído un regalito. –Le entrega el peluche. -¿Te gusta?

-Sí –le contesta. –Es muy bonito.

-Gracias por el oso. –Le agradezco, recolocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-No, no tienes que dármelas. –Me dice, mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos son los ojos más azules que he visto nunca. –Todo para la niña más guapa. –Mira de nuevo a mi hija con una sonrisa y esta se la devuelve, a pesar del cansancio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, está agotada y necesita descansar. –Él asiente apenado. No porque tengamos que irnos, sino por el estado de mi hija.

Cojo a Bella en brazos, colocándome antes bien el asa del bolso en mi hombro para que no se caiga.

-Gracias por el regalo. –Le digo de nuevo antes de irme. –Dile adiós Bella.

-Adiós. –Dice mi hija, sonriéndole.

-Adiós, pequeña.

XXX

No sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de saber más sobre ellas. Quiero, necesito ayudarlas con todo lo que pueda.

Las observo irse, sentado en la cama donde antes estaba tumbada la pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sigo? ¿Qué os parecido? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate/Rick/Kate,… en ese orden están escritas las escenas. Igual que el capítulo de ayer. **

**Gracias por las reviews/favs/follows, ayudan mucho a seguir. **

**Sé que es una historia bastante dura y que, por lo mismo, se puede dejar de leer o ni siquiera darle la oportunidad. Yo no estoy segura si yo se la daría. Pero, mientras guste, seguiré. **

**Buenas noches! **

_Capítulo 2_

Acuesto a mi hija en la cama. Enseguida sus ojos se cierran. Las sesiones de quimio la dejan agotada. Suspiro con tristeza. Una niña tan pequeña como ella no debería pasar por estas cosas.

Paseo mis dedos por su mejilla. Hasta hace unos meses era una niña llena de vitalidad y energía.

Recuerdo el día que nació. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Las enfermeras la recostaron sobre mi pecho para que la viese y la sostuviese por primera vez entre mis brazos. Era tan pequeñita y tan rosita. Recuerdo que cada vez que intentaban separarla de mí, lloraba e intentaba agarrarse con sus diminutos dedos a la tela del camisón que vestía. Su llanto cesaba cuando la volvían a dejar sobre mi cuerpo. Así, en repetidas ocasiones hasta que las enfermeras se la llevaron para limpiarla.

Fue un embarazo duro. Sobre todo, porque estuve sola. El padre de Bella desapareció el mismo día que le comuniqué mi embarazo. Mis padres, renegaron de mí cuando decidí entrar en el cuerpo de policía. Por no hablar de cómo se pusieron cuando se enteraron, por conocidos, que iba a ser madre soltera.

Ni siquiera conocen a Bella.

Supongo que, también, les han dicho sobre su enfermedad esa misma gente. Pero, hasta hoy, no he sabido de ellos. Ni una mísera llamada de teléfono.

No me importa. Aprendí a vivir sola pero no puedo negar que, a veces, me gustaría tener un hombro sobre el que llorar. Alguien, aunque fuese solo una persona, que me apoyase, que me diese las esperanzas que hoy he perdido.

Me limpio las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas. Me recuesto al lado de mi hija y rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con uno de mis brazos, acerco mi cara todo lo que puedo a la suya y cierro los ojos al notar su respiración. Mis ojos se nublan. Es muy posible que dentro de poco, esa pequeña cosa como es su respiración, separe. La subida y bajada de la caja torácica. El llenarse y vaciarse los pulmones. Eso a lo que nadie echa cuenta, ni separa a pensar lo importante que es en nuestra vida. Lo más importante, pues si dejas de respirar… si dejas de respirar es que ya no estás vivo.

Observo el sueño de Bella. Beso su mejilla varias veces con cuidado de no despertarla. Miro cada detalle de su pequeña cara, intentado grabarlos en mi mente.

XXX

Le he pedido al doctor responsable de la pequeña Bella que me deje leer su expediente. Al principio, me ha hecho algunas preguntas que he intento responder de la manera más profesional posible. Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es mi interés en él? La verdadera respuesta ni yo la sé.

Abro el archivo médico, encontrándome con sus datos básicos:

_**Historial clínico.**_

-Nombre del paciente: Bella Beckett.

-Sexo: femenino.

-Edad: 3 años.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de enero de 2011.

-Lugar de nacimiento: Manhattan, Nueva York.

-Nacionalidad: americana.

-Lugar de residencia: Tribeca.

-Domicilio actual: Tribeca, 247 W 26th St. New York, NY 10011 Estados Unidos

-Teléfono: (212) 457-8215

-Persona responsable: Katherine Houghton Beckett, (madre).

-Médico responsable: Adolf Smith

Leo con atención los "Antecedente heredo-familiares". Nada llamativo respecto a enfermedades. Pero falta todo lo referente a su padre y familia paternal. Solo hay algunos pequeños datos sin profundizar.

Llego a la parte en la que mi cuerpo se estremece:

-Padecimiento actual: inicia hace aproximadamente tres meses con lo que fue diagnosticado como un meduloblastoma, tumor intracraneal maligno de células embrionarias pequeñas que se originan a nivel del cerebelo.

-Pronóstico: grave.

-Tratamiento: radioterapia y quimioterapia en menor medida con opción a cirugía.

-Últimos estudios: el tratamiento no está funcionando. La única opción de que sobreviva es mediante cirugía (50% de posibilidad).

Me echo hacia atrás en la silla que estoy sentado, dejando mi porte erguida y deslizando mi trasero por la silla. Soy médico, se supone que estoy acostumbrado a casos como este. Bueno, no soy oncólogo pero, sí, he tratado a pacientes con enfermedades mortales.

Pero no sé por qué, el caso de esta pequeña me afecta más.

Froto dos dedos, con fuerza, sobre mi ceja izquierda. El latido se ha vuelto intenso en esa zona.

XXX

-Hey, cariño, buenos días –la saludo al entrar en su habitación. Mientras le preparaba el desayuno se ha despertado. Tiene el pelo revuelto y los ojos medio cerrados. Me dedica una media sonrisa. -¿Cómo has dormido? –le pregunto. Ha dormido como doce horas.

-Bien –contesta con la voz roca.

-Te he traído el desayuno. –Alzo la bandeja para situarla a la altura de sus ojos.

Me mira y frunce los labios. Luego, mira la comida y pone cara de asco.

-Ya sabes, no tienes que comértelo todo. Solo lo que puedas, ¿vale? –Ella asiente. –Tienes que recuperar fuerzas y recuperarte.

Ella solo dice un "sí" y se mueve en la cama para dejarme espacio.

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy o todavía estás cansada? –inquiero. Siempre he estado atenta a todo lo que quería y se lo he proporcionado siempre que podía. Pero desde que enfermó, he hecho lo imposible para darle todo. Para hacerla feliz.

-¿Al parque?

-¿Quieres ir al parque? –se me encoge el corazón. No tiene la suficiente fuerza o energía para poder jugar. Es más, sus defensas están tan débiles que llevarla a un sitio así es muy peligroso para su salud.

-Sí, quiero montarme en los columpios –Dice, retiro un mechón de cabello de su cara, miro de reojo la almohada, encontrándomela llena de pelo. Suspiro y finjo una sonrisa para no preocuparla. -¿Vamos a ir al parque, mamá? –insiste.

La miro sin saber qué decirle.

-Bueno, también podemos hacer un castillo improvisado en la sala y jugar a las princesas. ¿Quieres ser mi princesa mi querida Bella? –Hago una media referencia y sonrío cuando escucho su risa. Esa risa que muero si no la escucho algún día.

-¿Me puedo poner el vestido y la corona de princesa? –pregunta, ilusionada.

-Por supuesta, princesa. –Le contesto, ayudándola a que se beba el zumo. No creo que consiga que coma más que eso.

XXX

He cambiado mi hora de descanso para poder estar libre cuando Bella y su madre vengan al hospital. La pequeña tiene hoy otra sesión de quimio.

Suspiro al recordar lo que hace ese tratamiento. La quimioterapia no solo destruye las células cancerígenas, sino que, también, lo hace con las células que se reproducen de forma normal. Termina con todo a su paso, te quema por dentro, y va acompañada de otros medicamentos de mantenimiento.

He pasado dos veces ya por la sala donde imparten la quimio a los niños pero aún no han llegado.

Quiero verlas. Quiero charlar con la pequeña y sacarles unas cuantas sonrisas, o, por lo menos, una.

Las veo entrar y me pongo de pie, me había sentado en la sala de espera que está justo en frente de la puerta a esa sala.

Bella viene caminando y trae el oso de peluche que le regalé. Sonrío por ese detalle. Está contenta, a pesar, de lo que le espera en cuestión de minutos.

-Hola, pequeña –la saludo desde su espalda. Se gira y me sonríe.

-Hola. –Dice acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Hola –me responde también su madre pero ella no está contenta. Es más, sus ojeras han aumentado y estoy seguro que su peso ha disminuido. Le sonrío con compresión.

-Veo que te gustó mi regalo. –Me dirijo a la niña y señalo al oso. Ella como respuesta lo aprieta más contra su pecho.

-Sí, es muy bonito. –Se mueve sobre sus pies.

-Y ¿le has puesto nombre? –preguntó. Por cómo sonríe, sé que sí lo ha hecho.

Asiente moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Se llama Frankie.

-¡Hala! –exclamo. -¡Qué nombre más bonito! ¿Lo has elegido tú?

-Sí. –Contesta orgullosa.

-Pues es muy bonito. Aunque el tuyo me gusta más. Bella –Digo, ella sonríe.

La enfermera encargada de ponerle el tratamiento llega, interrumpiéndolos.

En cuestión de minutos, la energía de la niña decae. Y no mucho más tarda en empezar a vomitar lo poco que tendría en el estómago.

XXX

Mi casero no para de llamarme. Le rechazos las llamadas. Pero insiste e insiste.

-Contesta si quieres, yo me quedo con ella. –Se ofrece el doctor. Desde que hemos llegado hoy no se ha separado de la cama de Bella. Le sonrío agradecida, pues este mes no he pagado el alquiler del departamento y debe de estar llamándome por eso.

-Beckett –digo cuando estoy en el pasillo. –Sí, lo sé, pero… -Suspiro al escuchar todo lo que está soltando por la boca sin parar. -¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –grito, olvidándome que estoy en el hospital. –Mi hija está enferma. No puede, no… -pero no me escucha, cuelga después de amenazarme con la policía.

Veo al doctor Castle que sale de la sala. Seguro que alarmado por mi elevado tono de voz.

Me llevo el móvil a los labios y lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, preocupado.

Yo me muerdo el labio inferior. Pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Tengo… tengo tres días para abandonar mi casa. –Sollozo. Al final, mi voz se termina de romper.

Me mira sorprendido.

-Dejé de trabajar para poder cuidar y pasar tiempo con Bella. Me he gastado todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado en médicos y tratamientos. Es posible que no pueda seguir costeando la quimio y la radioterapia. –Sollozo al decir eso con fuerza. –Es seguro, apenas, tengo para comer unos días más y, ahora, tampoco tengo casa. –Me dejo caer en el suelo, apoyado mi espalda en la pared.

-¿No puede ayudarte nadie? –me pregunta, acuchillándose a mi lado. Niego con la cabeza. Tapándome el rostro con las manos. -¿Tienes seguro?

-Sí, bueno, pero no entra estas cosas. O tenía, ya no sé. Dejé el trabajo. –Suspiro.

-Bueno, -se sienta a mi lado – en ese caso –titubea. –Sé que acabamos de conocernos y casi no sabemos nada el uno del otro. Pero yo podría ayudarte. –Lo miro sorprendida. –Podría pagar el tratamiento de Bella y podéis veniros a vivir conmigo. Os pagaría el alquiler pero mi sueldo no es tan alto. ¿Qué me dices?

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estoy totalmente sorprendida. No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me ayude. Y, aunque me hace sentir mal que gaste su dinero en nosotras, no puedo rechazar su ayuda. No cuando la vida de mi hija depende de eso.

-Gra… gracias –tartamudeo sin recuperarme de la sorpresa.

Él sonríe y asiente, como si lo que acabase de hacer, fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? –le pregunto.

Castle me mira mientras se pone en pie. Se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Y ¿por qué no?

Contesta antes de volver a entrar en la sala. Yo sigo sus pasos para volver con mi hija.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, otro capítulo más. Este es más de relleno que otra cosa, pero necesario para poder seguir avanzando. **

**No me gusta mucho el resultado… siento que le falta algo pero no logro dar con el qué, así que… **

**PD: yo no entiendo mucho de medicina. He leído todo lo que he encontrado por Internet sobre el cáncer que "sufre" la niña. Aún así, habrá detalles que estarán mal :/ **

_Capítulo 3_

-Mi turno acaba dentro de dos horas. –Miro a la niña que, después de una dura sesión de quimio, ha perdido toda la energía y fuerza con la que llegó. Suspiro apenado. –Si quieres, podéis esperarme aquí o iros a vuestra casa. Si me das la dirección cuando acabe, me pasaré para ayudarte con la mudanza. –Me ofrezco. Kate me mira con los ojos sumidos en una gran tristeza. Trago saliva.

-No quiero abusar más de ti. –Dice con la voz totalmente apagada.

-No abusas. –Le sonrió levemente para que vea que lo digo en serio. –Yo me ofrecí, ¿recuerdas? –Ella asiente. -¿Tenéis muchas cosas? ¿Muebles?

-No –niega. –Solo la habitación de Bella. Los demás muebles pertenecen al casero. –Coge una de las manos de su hija y acaricia su dorso, haciendo círculos con el pulgar.

-Bueno, -me arrodillo a su lado para ponerme a su altura. Kate está sentada en una silla de plásticos, de esas que te destrozan la espalda si te pasas mucho tiempo en ella. –en mi casa podríamos poner su dormitorio en una de las habitaciones libres. Tengo dos vacías. La otra podría servir para que pongáis vuestras cosas.

-Gracias. Por todo, de verdad. –Sus ojos me miran, están llenos de lágrimas, enrojecidos e hinchados. –Por haberte quedado con nosotras hoy y por todo esto que estás haciendo. –Traga saliva, se le hace difícil hablar.

-¡Eh! –la obligo a mirarme cuando agacha la mirada. –Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? -Mira de reojo a su hija que está dormida en la camilla. –Se va a recuperar, es una niña fuerte. –Un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. –Confía en mí, dentro de nada la verás correteando por todos lados. –Una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en sus labios al visualizar esa posibilidad. –Ya verás. –Repito, tomándome la libertad de secarle con mis pulgares las lágrimas que están recorriendo sus mejillas.

XXX

He decido irme a casa e ir empaquetando cosas, así, iré adelantando trabajo. Bella tiene muchísimos juguetes y solo con eso, se necesita bastante tiempo. Castle va a venir luego de que salga de trabajar a ayudarme. No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotras. La palabra "gracias" no basta para expresar la magnitud de mi agradecimiento.

Pagarle el tratamiento a Bella y la operación, es darle la oportunidad de que siga viviendo. Cuando una lágrima estampa en mi pantalón, dejando un círculo como prueba de que ha caído ahí, me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando de nuevo. Lo hago tan a menudo que ya no soy consciente de que lo hago mucha de las veces. Veces como esta, en la que pienso que si no fuese por ese doctor, mi hija, no tendría la posibilidad de sobrevivir porque yo no podría darle esa oportunidad. No podría pagarle lo que cuesta sus tratamientos y, eso, me hace sentir que soy una mala madre.

Me paso las manos por la cara con rabia. Se supone que estas cosas les pasan a los demás, no a ti. Nunca piensas que vas a encontrarte en una situación así. Como mucho, te enteras de que alguien conocido está viviendo algo similar a lo que estoy viviendo yo, pero nunca piensas que puedes ser tú ese conocido para otra persona.

Si, al menos, fuese yo y no mi hija… Ella tiene toda la vida por delante. Los hijos son lo que entierran a sus padres, no al revés. Es decir, va en contra de la naturaleza. Si pudiese hacer algo para ocupar su lugar, lo haría sin pensarlo, porque no existe mayor dolor que ver a un hijo sufrir y más si… No, no, no se va a morir. Me recrimino ser tan pesimista. El doctor me dijo que en estos casos, la esperanza ayudaba, el positivismo.

Intento ser positiva, sobre todo, cuando Bella está delante pero, ahora mismo estoy sola y se me hace imposible.

Dentro de unas cuantas semanas, cuando lleguen al número indicado por Smith de sesiones de quimio y radioterapia, van a operarla. Es una operación muy arriesgada. Y no solo eso, no están seguros de que puedan quitarle todo el tumor. En ese caso, solo prolongarían su vida a unos pocos años, dos o tres, como mucho. La posibilidad de que salga con mi vida y sin células cancerosas es tan limitada que… apenas me quedan esperanzas.

Cierro la caja que acabo de llenar y escribo con un rotulador permanente "Zapatos de Bella" en uno de los lados. La coloco donde están las demás cajas. Ya llevo unas cuantas. El timbre suena. Me limpio los restos de lágrimas de la cara, aunque mis ojos hablan por sí solos, antes de abrir la puerta.

XXX

-Hola –me saluda Kate, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar a du departamento.

-Hola –repito yo, dando un paso al frente.

-Bella está dormida. –Me dice, mirando hacia una de las habitaciones, supongo que es la de la niña. Asiento.

-Debe de estar agotada. –Menea la cabeza de arriba abajo, confirmando lo que he dicho.

Puedo ver, por encima de su hombro, que ha estado guardando cosas, pues algunas cajas cerradas están al fondo de la sala.

-He estado guardando las cosas de Bella, las cosas que no usa, sobre todo. –Me dice al notar donde están puestos mis ojos.

-Mmm hmm –asiento. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunto, frotándome las manos.

-No sé, puedes seguir con los juguetes de Bella o con la decoración del salón. –Se encoge de hombros. -¿De verdad que no estoy abusando de ti? –inquiere, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y, entonces, me fijo que se ha cambiado de ropa. Ahora lleva ropa más cómoda que la que vestía en el hospital.

-Claro que no. –Le sonrío. –Me pondré con las cosas de la sala. –Digo, mientras me quito el abrigo, ella me lo quita de las manos y lo cuelga en el perchero. -¿Has cenado? –le pregunto.

-No, pero no tengo hambre. –Me dice, empezando a caminar al cuarto que supuse que era de la niña.

-Seguro que cuando huelas la comida te entra hambre. –Ella arruga la nariz y niega. –Yo tampoco he cenado y no me gusta comer solo. Además, estaba pensando en pedir comida china. –Alzo las cejas, moviéndolas graciosamente. –Acompáñame –le suplico, frunciendo los labios.

Vio que en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír, cuando ha abierto y la he visto, he sabido que lleva toda la tarde llorando y… nunca me ha gustado ver a las personas llorar o con tanta tristeza en sus ojos, pero con Kate… no sé bien el qué pero hay algo más. Es como si todo lo que le está pasando me afectase mucho más que si fuese otra persona y es raro, porque a penas la conozco. Es más, si sé su nombre es porque lo he leído en el informe de su hija. Y todo lo que sé de ellas es lo que está escrito en el historial clínico de la pequeña.

-¿Sí? –pregunto con voz de niño pequeño.

-Está bien –acepta, dándose por vencida. –Pero solo por acompañarte, no creo que coma mucho de todas formas.

-Bueno,… -digo, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque se lo coma todo, o casi todo. -¿Te gusta la comida china o pedimos otra cosa?

-Comida chica está bien.

XXX

-De verdad, Rick, ya no puedo más. –Siento que estoy a punto de explotar si como un bocado más.

-Come –me dice, señalándome con el tenedor y con una mirada seria. –Si ya te queda nada.

Yo entrecierro los ojos. Se está comportando como si fuese mi padre y… bueno, es raro, entre otras cosas.

-No te vas a levantar hasta que te lo comas todo. Necesitas comer. –Añade, llevándose comida de nuevo a la boca. –Si hace falta te lo daré yo –dice, divertido. Pero aunque lo estés diciendo en tono de broma, sé que es capaz de hacerlo.

-De verdad, que no puedo más –repito, llevándome una mano al vientre.

-Seguro que te queda un poco de espacio más en el estómago. –Señala ahora mi plato. –Come. –Insiste. Sacudo la cabeza, ¿cómo es que he llegado aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de recibir este tipo de órdenes.

-Oye –me quejo, cuando veo que coge mi tenedor. Achico los ojos.

-Tienes que comer, Kate –dice, preocupado. –Tienes que estar fuerte y, así, solo vas a conseguir enfermar. –Hace una mueca con los labios, disgustado. –Bella te necesita.

Yo lo miro y asiento, terminando de comer lo que queda en mi plato. Por mi hija.

XXX

Me dejo caer en el sofá. Llevamos horas empaquetando cosas. Estoy bastante cansado.

-¿Qué falta? –le pregunto cuando se sienta a mi lado.

-Poco, algunas mudas de ropas y los muebles de la habitación de Bella.

-Vale. Entonces, mañana podría venir a desmontarlo y lo llevamos a mi casa. Hoy puedo llevarme cajas, si quieres.

Ella no dice nada solo asiente. Veo que titubea antes de cogerme la mano y mirarme a los ojos.

-Gracias –dice. Veo cómo sus ojos se vuelven a empañar. Sus manos tiemblan.

Me muevo en el sofá, acercándome más a ella. Ahora soy yo el que dudo si hacerlo o no, pero cuando su cuerpo tiembla por los sollozos, la rodeo con mis brazos y la estrecho contra mi pecho sin apretarla demasiado.

-Kate –digo al ver que no deja de llorar.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

-Es muy duro, Rick, muy duro. –Repite entre sollozos. –Si no fuera por ti, mi hija no tendría ninguna posibilidad y, dentro de unos días, estaríamos en la calle. Y… -su voz se corta.

-No pienses en eso porque no va a pasar. Bella seguirá con su tratamiento y estaréis en mi casa, que será vuestra casa. No pienses en otra cosa que no sea en la recuperación de tu hija.

-Pero… me siento mala madre por no poderle dar todo lo que ella necesita. –Aparto su cabello para poder mirarla mejor.

-No digas eso. No eres mala madre. Es más, eres una buena madre. Te desvives por tu hija. Dejaste tu trabajo para estar con ella. Le has dado todo. Está siendo atendida en el mejor hospital de Nueva York para estos casos. Sí, ahora, necesitas ayuda pero, ¿quién no la ha necesitado alguna vez? –levanto su barbilla para que me mire a los ojos.

-Pero… -gimotea.

-No, no hay peros. No eres mala madre por necesitar ayuda, solo te hace humana. Estoy seguro que Bella no podría tener mejor madre que tú. –Le sonrío.

-Gracias –dice antes de volver a colocar su cara contra mi pecho, abrazándose más fuerte a mí. –Gracias por estar aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, como ya dije en mi otro fic, mañana empiezo las clases y se me va a hacer muy difícil actualizar entre semana. Básicamente, porque no voy a tener tiempo para nada al tener que estar trasladándome todos los días para ir a clase.**

**Yo ya debería estar durmiendo ya que tengo que madrugar mucho para coger los buses pero… quería terminar y subir este capi ya que no sé cuándo podré volver a subir. No lo he revisado, así que perdonad si tengo muchos errores… **

**Gracias por las reviews y por pararos a leer un ratito este fic no tan agradable. **

**Buenas noches! **

Capítulo 4

-Señorita Beckett, este es un claro ejemplo de que no debemos conformarnos con la opinión de médicos acostumbrados a firmar recetas, quiero decir, médicos novatos que intentan acertar, para su propia satisfacción y lo único que así consiguen es cometer errores. Esto, ante lo que estamos es una ciencia que todavía, desgraciadamente, no controlamos, no tiene nada que ver con un problema de vista u otra pequeña cosa sin importancia, como le habían dado a entender. Estamos ante un tumor, un tumor cancerígeno maligno, que tal como ahora mismo se encuentra, no le puedo decir si tiene o no tiene remedio. Como ya supongo que sabrá, el cáncer es una enfermedad mortal, de hecho, cuando viene fuerte no hay, prácticamente, nada que hacer, pero no es que diga que este caso sea mortal. El cáncer es una enfermedad de las más peligrosas, una enfermedad que ante todo se vence psicológicamente, bueno, también, la química tiene que jugar un importante papel; las duras quimioterapias que van a destrozar a la pequeña, porque la quimio no es más que un veneno, un veneno cuya única finalidad debería ser matar a las células cancerígenas, pero, por desgracia, mata todo lo que a su paso encuentra. Por esto, deberá acompañar las quimioterapias con un tratamiento aparte que le servirá para recuperar todo lo que en ellas va a perder, es decir, que con la quimio va a perder muchas defensas, vitaminas, hierro, etc. La clave está en las intenciones que la enfermedad traiga.

El rostro de Katherine, ya de por sí pálido, se mantuvo petrificado, durante unos segundos, perdido, mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte, que allí, precisamente, no existía, pero para ella sí. De fondo, se seguía escuchando los comentarios del doctor Adolf Smith. Como esas veces en las que nos quedamos mirando algo, pero pensando y hurgando en otra cosa, y lo perdemos de la visión óptica, lo visible dio paso a lo turbio. La desesperación, en poco tiempo, quedó perfectamente reflejada en la cara de aquella persona inocente.

Toda esta reacción, en cierto modo normal, se vio interrumpida por una pequeña palmada que el doctor se vio obligado a dar, al ver que Kate hacía caso omiso a sus explicaciones.

XXX

-¡Kate! -exclamo, zarandeándola con más fuerza. Veo que abre los ojos, sentándose con la respiración aún agitada. –Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. –Le digo cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Ella asiente y veo cómo sus manos tiemblan, se lleva una a la cara para retirarse el pelo que le cae por uno de los lados.

Hace un rato que se quedó dormida en mis brazos mientras algún que otro sollozo escapaba de su boca.

-Estaba… estaba –se lleva la misma mano a la boca, cubriéndosela con sus dedos aun sacudiéndose. –He soñado con el día –La miro un poco confundido, pues no sé a qué se refiere –el día que me dijeron que mi hija tenía cáncer –termina de decir con la voz completamente rota. Aprieto los labios, no sé qué decir. No encuentro las palabras adecuados pero en estos casos no existe una frase ni nada que ayude. Me vuelvo a acercar a ella y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Shhh –susurro cuando empieza de nuevo a llorar. –Va a estar bien –digo, pero, la verdad, es que después de las últimas noticias, no sé si lo digo para convencerla a ella o a mí.

XXX

Llevamos dos días viviendo en casa de Castle, pensaba que me iba a ser más duro pero, Rick, se ha preocupado por que no sintamos como en casa y, así, está siendo. Aunque, claro, no es mi casa y saber que él duerme en el sofá para dejarme a mí dormir en la cama… me hace sentir mal.

Lo miro de soslayo. Está sentado en la cama a mi lado. Lo he despertado por mis gritos. He vuelto a soñar con el día que me dieron la peor noticia, con el peor día. Acaba de traerme un vaso de agua para que me ayude a tranquilizarme.

-¿Mejor? –me pregunta, cuando dio varios buches. Asiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Él sonríe como respuesta.

-Siento haberte despertado –me disculpo ahora que recupero el habla.

-No pasa nada. –Me dice, acariciándome el brazo.

-Sí, es algo. –Sacudo la cabeza mordiéndome el labio superior. –Te hago dormir en el sofá y, encima, no te dejo dormir.

Sonríe. –Te recuerdo que fui yo el que insistí en que tú durmieras aquí y yo en el sofá. Tú querías dormir en el sofá pero yo no te dejé.

-Deberías dejarme. Necesitas descansar, trabajas muchas horas. –Le recuerdo.

Se encoge de hombros como si le diese igual.

-Tú también necesitas descansar. Además, se duerme mejor de lo que pensaba –entrelaza sus manos entre sí.

Lo miro y suspiro, agachando la cabeza, centrando mi atención en el vaso de cristal que tengo entre mis manos. Jugueteo con él, pasando uno de mis dedos por el borde.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta, intuyendo que algo pasa por mi cabeza.

-Es solo que… no sé –digo finalmente, acompañándolo de un largo suspiro.

-Sí, sabes –dice, acercándose más a mí. Me retira un mechón de pelo para verme bien la cara.

-Es que… no me siento bien. A ver, haces todo para que me sienta como en casa, y lo hago, pero… siento que estoy invadiendo tu espacio. Tenernos aquí te quita libertad para hacer lo que quieras y es tu casa –recalco.

-Kate, -me dice con tranquilidad –yo no me siento como si me hubieses quitado libertad. No. A ver, sigo haciendo las mismas cosas. Bueno, ahora tengo la cena hecha cuando llego de trabajar –ríe-. No tengo que ponerme a cocinar y, aunque me gusta, confieso que, a veces, llegaba tan casando que me daba pereza. Ahora no tengo ese problema. –Me mira con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. –Digo.

Coge una de mis manos entre las suyas y me acaricia el dorso con su pulgar, haciendo pequeños círculos.

-Deberías ir a dormir de nuevo, ha sido un día largo.

Yo asiento, mordiéndome el labio para no comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Retira las sábanas, abriendo de nuevo la cama para que me acueste.

-Venga a dormir. –Me dice en tono autoritario pero con un deje divertido. -¿Apago la luz? –me pregunta, caminando hacia la puerta. –Apago la luz –se contesta al ver que yo no lo hago.

Me llevo un dedo a la boca, mordiéndome la uña con nerviosismo. No sé si hacerlo o no. Dudo, no por mí, sino por lo que pueda pensar él.

-Rick –lo llamo por impulso, sin ser muy consciente de que lo he hecho.

-Dime –dice volviéndose y enciendo de nuevo la luz que acababa de apagar.

-La cama… puedes…. –tartamudeo sin atreverme a decirle lo que de verdad quiero. Él levanta una ceja en modo interrogativo. –Puedes dormir aquí, la cama es grande –retiro los ojos de los de él, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas arden para repasar con la vista la cama. –No… no tienes que dormir en el sofá –termino de decir sin mirarlo.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? –me pregunta divertido y algo sorprendido.

-Bueno,… -empiezo a decir. –Cabemos los dos y… -Veo que se acerca y mis nervios aumentan.

-Échate para allá. Este es mi sitio –dice, empujando suavemente mi hombro. Le hago caso y se acuesto a mi lado. Sonrío. –Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches, Rick –digo, viendo cómo apaga la luz alargando el brazo para llegar al interruptor.

Cuando todo se vuelve negro, me acuesto en la cama y me muevo buscando una postura cómoda.

XXX

-Te quiero –oigo que le susurra en el oído a su hija. Llevan un rato jugando en la alfombra mientras yo trabajo con el ordenador.

La niña acerca su boca a la oreja de su madre y murmura lo mismo pero en un tono de voz mucho más fuerte. Sonrío al ver cómo se iluminan los ojos de Kate al escuchar esas dos palabras de los labios de su hija.

Me sonrisa desaparece cuando recuerdo la noticia que nos dio ayer Smith, sí, a mí también. Estuve acompañando a Kate cuando mi compañero le dijo las malas nuevas.

ES posible que las células cancerígenas hayan llegado a la espina dorsal, si eso ha ocurrido, significa que no podrán quitar el tumor completo en la operación. Por lo que, Bella solo podrá vivir unos cuantos años más y no en muy buenas condiciones.

La veo correr mientras su madre va detrás de ella, intentando pillarla. La niña ríe a carcajadas porque Kate no la alcanza. Siento un profundo dolor en el pecho. Si las pruebas lo confirman, dentro de nada, empezaría a tener problemas para caminar y…

Bella llega corriendo, impactando contra mis piernas sin apenas cuidado sin dejar de reír, levanta sus manos hacia a mí al notar que su madre está llegando hasta ella. Suelto el ordenador portátil n el sofá y la siento entre mis piernas, pero Bella, se levanta, colocándose de rodillas y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Moviéndose inquita y nerviosa porque su madre va conseguir atraparla.

-Te pillé –dice riendo Kate, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su hija, se inclina y besa su mejilla. La pequeña sigue riendo con fuerzas. Agacho mi mirada cuando noto que mis ojos se están humedeciendo, no quiero que me vean llorar, Kate no puede verme llorar, tengo que ser su apoyo.

Alguien deja un beso en mi mejilla y alzo el rostro para bien quién ha sido. Una sonriente Bella me mira con curiosidad. Acaricio su cara, agradeciéndole el beso.

-¿Estás bien? –escucho que me pregunta Beckett. Asiento, tragando saliva, para disipar el nudo que se me estaba formando. Ella coge una de mis manos entre las suyas y entrelaza nuestros dedos, mirándome con compresión para luego mirar de nuevo a su hija.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sé lo que dije y todo eso… pero al ser los primeros días no tengo mucho que hacer y, bueno, tenía ganas de escribir, así que, ha salido esto. **

**A ver si os gusta **

_Capítulo 5_

Escucho como golpea el suelo con su pie, en un tic nervioso. Alargó mi brazo y agarro la mano que tiene sobre su pierna. La aprieto levemente, intentando darle apoyo. Aunque sé que en estos momentos nada puede tranquilizarla.

Estamos en la consulta del doctor Smith, mi compañero de trabajo. Está atendiendo un paciente que ha llegado de urgencias, cuando vuelva, nos dará los resultados de las pruebas médicas que le hicieron a Bella hace unos días. Algo que cambiaría todo. Cambiaría tener una oportunidad de vivir para Bella, la vida de Kate. Y sí, también, la mía. Me he encariñado con la niña y solo pensar que… esas pruebas pueden dar positivo… me aterra.

Y, Kate, sé que para ella tener ese final, sería como morir en vida. Y, eso, también, me duele. La miro de soslayo cuando veo cómo intenta contener las lágrimas mirando hacia arriba y respirando profundamente. La espera la está matando.

Me acerco más a ella, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y la atraigo hacia a mí. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricio su brazo, paseando despacio mis dedos de arriba abajo.

-Tengo miedo… -me confiesa con la voz completamente rota.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Cierro con fuerzas los ojos, intentando convencerme a mí también de que así será.

-¿Y si… -pero la pregunta acaba ahí, ni siquiera es capaz de terminar de formularla.

-¿Y si no? –Digo, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos, encontrándome con los de ellas, completamente rojos y acumulados de lágrimas.

Su labio inferior tiembla e intenta decir algo más pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Su garganta está cerrada por culpa del nudo que se le ha formado en ella.

La vuelvo a atraer a mi pecho y beso su pelo.

XXX

-Siento el retraso –se disculpa el doctor, sentándose al otra lado de la mesa de madera.

Trago saliva, envolviendo la mano de Rick entre las mías.

Oigo cómo carraspea Castle, removiéndose en su silla. El doctor lo mira y empieza a abrir el sobre que lleva el nombre de mi hija.

Cuando tiene el papel de los resultados entre mis manos, me mira por encima de sus gafas. Me muevo, sentándome en el filo de la silla. Asiento para que me lo diga ya, o juro que me dará algo como tarde dos minutos más.

Observa con detenimiento los resultados. Su gesto se vuelve serio antes de volver a posar sus ojos en mí y todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Aprieto tanto la mano de Castle que estoy segura que le he tenido que hacer daño con las uñas.

-No se ha extendido –dice, curvando sus labios hacia arriba. Lanzo un audible y largo suspiro, soltando la tensión acumulada. Dirijo mi mirada al techo y noto cómo Rick me estrecha entre sus brazos. Rodeo su cuello, devolviéndole el abrazo y grito de alegría. Es la primera vez en meses que siento esa sensación de felicidad en mi cuerpo.

Un "te lo dije" suena en mi oído. Yo sonrío y hago el agarre más fuerte.

-Se va a poner bien. –Me dice, separándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

XXX

-¡Cariño! –exclama Kate, abrazándose a su hija sin poder contener la alegría. No está todo arreglado, ojalá, pero, al menos, Bella va a poder tener una oportunidad.

-¿Me das a mí un también un abrazo? –le pido, arrodillándome a su lado. La pequeña me sonríe y se tira sobre mí. Beso su mejilla varias veces y paseo mi barba por su cuello, haciendo que ría a carcajadas por las cosquillas que eso le produce.

Kate apoya su mano sobre mi hombro, volteo el rostro para mirarla y me sonríe. Es la primera vez que la veo feliz desde que la conozco.

Me doy la vuelta y echo los brazos hacia detrás.

-¿A caballito de vuelta a casa? –pregunto a Bella, ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarla.

-¡Sí! –grita feliz, agarrándose a mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

XXX

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –le pregunto, acostándola en su cama. Coloco todos sus peluches alrededor de ella. Duerme enterrada en ellos. -¿Estás muy cansadita? –Rozo mis dedos por su frente, retirándole algunos cabello. Aprieto los labios al fijarme en su pelo. Dentro de unos días voy a tener que raparla… pero es que ya tiene pequeñas calvas.

Suspiro, intentando sonreír, alzando las cejas de manera graciosa.

-Un poquito, mami –responde, señalando con su dedo pulgar e índice cuán poquito lo está. Mostrándome una pequeña separación entre ellos.

-Bueno, -acaricio su mejilla- pues a dormir, enana –le digo en tono cariñoso.

-Mami –me llama un poco dudosa.

-Dime –le digo, besando el dorso de su mano.

-¿Te acuestas un ratito conmigo? –me pregunta, poniendo ojitos.

Yo sonrío y me recuesto a su lado.

-Hasta que te duermas, ¿vale? –Me pasaría las noches durmiendo con ellas, si no fuese una cama pequeña. Las piernas me sobresalen al final, así que las encojo y rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con uno de mis brazos, pegando mi frente con la suya. Rozo mi nariz con la de ella y veo cómo una sonrisa se esboza en su cara.

-Te quiero, mami –me susurra.

-Yo también, te quiero, mi vida. –Beso su mejilla varias veces. –Buenas noches, cariño.

XXX

Observo a Kate pasearse por la habitación por encima del libro que estoy leyendo, o que leía hasta que ella ha entrado. Es una mujer muy guapa sin duda.

Me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunta, indicándome con los ojos el libro.

-Sí –alzo el libro. –Está bien. –Me encojo de hombro.

Se quita la bata y la deja encima del sillón para acostarse luego al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Puedo? –inquiere. Asiento y le paso el libro. En seguida comienza a leer el resumen de la contraportada. –Sí, parece interesante. –Me dice, devolviéndomelo.

-¿Ya se ha dormido? –cambio de tema.

-Sí –me responde con una media sonrisa.

-¡Eh! –pongo una mano en su pierna por encima de la sábana. –Ha salido bien.

Agacha la cabeza y suspira para luego mirarme.

-Pero aún… -se calla para tomar aire y aprovecho para intervenir:

-Se va a poner bien. A partir de ahora, todo os va a salir bien. Se va a recuperar, ya véras. La operación será todo un éxito. –Presiono un poco los dedos sobre la tela.

-Gracias por estar conmigo –me agradece, reuniendo una de sus manos con la mía.

-Siempre, Kate –digo, sin ni siquiera pensar la respuesta. Ella me sonríe, retirándose una hebra de pelo, en un gesto que a mí me parece muy tierno. -¿Vamos a dormir? –le preguntó, moviéndome en el colchón.

-Sí –responde. -Buenas noches, Rick.

-Buenas noches, Kate –susurro, apagando la luz.

XXX

Me despierto sintiéndome a gusto, muy a gusto. Me estirazo un poco, abriendo los ojos. Sonrío cuando veo que estoy abrazada a Castle, recostada sobre su pecho.

Pongo una de mis manos sobre mis mejillas y rasco su barba con dulzura.

-¡Hey! –me saluda. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días. –digo, sintiéndome culpable por haberlo despertado. –

-¿Qué hora es? –me pregunta, buscando su móvil. –Faltan cinco minutos para que suenen ña alarma.

-¿Te preparado el desayuno mientras te duchas? –le pregunto, separándome de él.

-Estaría bien. –Contesta, dándome un beso en la frente. Le sonrío poniéndome de pie.

-¿Hoy le toca sesión, no? –me pregunta cambiando el tono de voz.

-Sí –digo con pesar.

-Solo serán unas cuantas más y la operarán. –Yo suspiro, asintiendo y sintiendo por mis venas como el miedo recorre mi cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza… pero es que se me hace bastante difícil escribir. **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, se agradecen mucho. **_

_**Sí, Talassan, recibir reviews hacen mucha ilusión :P **_

_**Una cosa antes de leer. La primera escena es como dos semanas más tarde del capítulo anterior y las demás son unos días (10 días) después de la primera. Espero que no se os haga muy lioso. **_

_**No tengo tiempo para revisarlo (debería estar haciendo un trabajo -.-) Espero no tener muchos errores, y si los hay, os pido perdón… **_

_Capítulo 6_

-¿Cómo está mi niña favorita? –pregunto, mientras camino en dirección a la camilla donde está Bella tendida. Tienes los ojos medio cerrado. Trago saliva e intento pensar que dentro de poco las sesiones de quimio habrán acabado y que ella podrá tener una vida normal. Por favor, dios, yo nunca te he pedido nada pero, Bella tiene que vivir.

Yo nunca he sido una persona religiosa, me considero ateo pero si esta pequeña que tengo en frente se recupera, juro que creeré en Dios. Que Bella se salve, sería un milagro.

Me sonríe, débilmente. Pongo una mano encima del hombro de Kate y aprieto mis dedos sobre su la tela de su jersey.

-Te he traído un café –le susurro, tendiéndole el vaso de cartón. Me inclino para hablarle como si fuese un secreto lo que le voy a decir. –Es del establecimiento de en frente, el café de máquina es asqueroso. –Hago una mueca de asco y veo cómo ríe, suavemente. Sonríe, es lo que pretendía hacer.

-Gracias. – Me agradece, aceptando el café. Se lo lleva a la boca y lo saborea tras darle el primer buche. –Vainilla –dice.

-Como a ti te gusta. –Añado, acariciando su brazo por encima de su ropa. –Y a ti –digo, mirando a la niña que nos observa una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios –te he traído un regalo. –Alzo las cejas arriba y abajo, repetidamente. -¿Quieres verlo? –inquiero, conociendo la respuesta.

-Sí –grita todo lo alto que puede, pero estoy seguro que solo la hemos escuchado Kate y yo.

-Mmm… -miro a su madre, metiendo mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata blanca. –Es una varita mágica –le informo, enseñándosela. Ella levanta sus bracitos hacia a mí para cogerla y se la entrego.

-¿Cómo la de las hadas? –Yo asiento. La observa detenidamente y, luego, me sonríe.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, mucho –Se la muestra a su madre –Y ¿es mágica de verdad?

-Mmm-hmm. –Me siento a su lado en la camilla –Se la coges con las dos manos, fuerte, fuerte y cierras los ojos –veo cómo toda su atención está puesta en mí –y pides algo con el corazón, se cumple.

-¡Hala! –exclama, abriendo la boca.

Busca a su madre con los ojos y le sonríe, feliz.

-¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? –Cierra los ojos después de que yo le diga que sí.

XXX

-¿Estás bien? –Suspiro, sin saber cómo empezar a hablar.

Intento que las palabras salgan de mi garganta pero se me hace imposible.

-Tranquila –me susurra, abrazándome.

-Es… está peor… -Digo, entrecortadamente, siento cómo sus brazos me rodean con más fuerzas. –Rick… -intento decir algo más, pero voz tiembla y tengo la garganta completamente cerrada.

-Ven, siéntate –me acompaña hasta el sofá y me ayuda a sentarme. –Voy a por un vaso de agua.

Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza, jugueteando con mis manos, nerviosa.

-Toma –bebo un poco cuando me lo da.

-Ha… ha empezado a sangrar –le confieso, mirándolo con miedo. Abre la boca y se la tapa con una de sus manos, al ser consciente lo que le acabo de decir.

-Pero… cómo… yo no sabía nada.

Niego. –No, tú estabas en una operación, según me dijeron. –Se frota la frente con una de sus manos, removiéndose con el sofá.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más Smith? –me pregunta, cogiendo mis manos con las suyas.

-Sí –asiento, sintiendo cómo mi labio inferior tiembla. –La van a operar. –Titubeo, mirándolo con terror.

-Pero… las sesiones, no….

-No hay tiempo –lo interrumpo. –No le queda tiempo, Rick –me abrazo a él, llorando sobre su hombro. Rápidamente, me rodea con sus brazos.

XXX

No, no, no y no. No puede ser. Operarla sin terminar las sesiones de quimioterapia es… No.

Acaricio la espalda de Kate, intentando asimilar la información.

Mis compañeros me habían dicho algo pero yo no los había dejado acabar. Prácticamente, había salido corriendo para mi casa, necesitaba verla y ver que estaba bien, viva…

Hace tres días empezó a desmayarse, la energía y la vitalidad que la caracterizaba había ido desapareciendo poco a poco y ahora… esto.

Meterla en estas condiciones en un quirófano es…

Miro a la mujer que está completamente derrumbada sobre mis brazos. Suspiro, mirando al techo. Tengo que ser fuerte, por ella, por Bella.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto, intentando que mi voz no refleje todo el miedo que estoy sintiendo.

-Me tienen que llamar. Cuando tenga preparado todo.

Asiento, haciendo círculos sobre su espalda.

-Tengo miedo, Rick. Es muy peligroso. La cara de Smith era… no era capaz de darme esperanzas.

-Va a salir bien, Kate, va a salir bien. –Repito una y otra vez. No sé si por intentar tranquilizar a Beckett o a mí.

-Es mi niña, Rick, mi niña. –lloriquea, arrugando mi camisa con sus manos. –Yo… no podría vivir sin ella. Ella es mi vida.

Me muerdo la lengua, frustrado por no saber qué decir. ¿Cómo animar y dar esperanzas a una persona cuando ni tú mismo la tienes?

-¿Por qué ella? Es solo una niña con toda la vida por delante. No le ha hecho nada a nadie. Es un angelito, Rick, no sé merece estar pasando por esto, no se merece m… -noto cómo se calla, sin ser capaz de terminar la palabra.

La aprieto todo lo que puedo contra mi pecho, limpiándome con brusquedad las lágrimas que se me has escapado de los ojos.

-Tenemos que ser fuerte, Kate. No podemos perder las esperanzas. Bella nos necesita ahora más que nunca. ¿Vale? ¿Vale? –repito al no tener respuesta.

-Sí. –Gimotea. –Pero, Rick…

Yo no digo nada más, dejo que se desahogue sobre mi hombro. El escozor en mis ojos es cada vez mayor.

XXX

Apego más al cuerpo de mi hija que duerme entre Castle y yo. No quiero estar separada ni un solo minuto más de ella. Siento que tengo que aprovechar cada momento, no…

Sollozo y beso varias veces su mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla. Aunque… es difícil hacerlo. Se pasa los días durmiendo y solo quiere hacer eso, apenas tiene fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

Un sollozo más audible se escapa de mis labios.

Mis ojos se encuentras con los de Castle, está despierto.

Desde que Bella empeoró, no se ha movido de nuestro lado, hasta ha pedido días libres en el hospital.

Mañana ingresa mi hija en el hospital para prepararla para la operación, que será al día siguiente.

Noto como una mano se posa sobre mi cintura.

-Todo va a salir bien. –Me murmura, mirándome directamente a los ojos para luego besar la mejilla de mi niña.

-Y –él niega, sin dejarme terminar la frase.

-Todo va a salir bien –repite.

XXX

-Rick –me llama Bella y tira de mi mano para que acerque mi cara a la de ella.

-Dime, cariño.

-La varita no funciona -murmura –pero no se lo digas a mami. -Entrecierro los ojos. –Mami piensa que se va a cumplir su deseo pero no se lo digas, que no quiero que llore más. –Lleva un dedo sobre sus labios y pone el dedo índice de su otra mano sobre los míos. –Shhh –susurra.

-Vale –dice yo también en un murmuro. -¿Por qué dices que no funciona? –interrogo yo.

Mira hacia su madre, asegurándose que no está cerca.

-Porque yo le pedí no tener que venir más al hospital y ahora voy a tener que dormir aquí. –Se me encoge el corazón, sintiendo que no fue buena idea ese regalo.

-Bueno, -trago saliva, intentando disipar el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta –a lo mejor la varita necesita más tiempo para hacer la magia.

Se encoge de hombros.

-No se lo digas a mami. –Vuelve a repetir.

-Vale –acepto, abrazándola.

XXX

-Oye, -me quejo –yo también quiero un abrazo. –Me acerco hasta ellos, que me sonríen y me uno al abrazo.

Cada minuto que pasa el dolor en mi pecho aumenta. En menos de 12 horas mi hija entrará al quirófano con casi todo a su contra. El porcentaje de que no salga con vida es tan alto que… me estremezco tan solo con pensarlo.

Mis ojos se están volviendo a llenar de lágrimas. Sonrío al notar los dedos de mi niña sobre mi mejilla. Bella me sonríe. Estos días se ha convertido en mi mayor apoyo. Hasta me ha pedido que no esté triste. Y yo, de verdad, que lo he intentado, por ella. Pero se me hace tan difícil…

-Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho –le confieso, hundiendo mi cara en su pequeño cuello.

-Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho yo también mami –me dice y yo ya soy incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

XXX

_**Decidme si la he liado mucho al "hacerlo rápido". **_

_**A mí no me convence para nada… **_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¿Estás bien? –Noto una mano en mi baja espalda. Ladeo la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Mi labio tiembla mientras niego con la cabeza. Sus brazos me rodean y sus labios besan mi mejilla. No dice nada, solo me abraza.

-Ten…tengo mucho miedo –reconozco entre sollozos.

Deja un beso sobre mi hombro y me aprieta más fuerte contra él.

-Yo también –confiesa, y por el tono de su voz, sé que está llorando. –Pero tenemos que ser fuertes –suspira. –Por Bella, no puede vernos así.

Miro hacia la habitación donde está mi hija, la están preparando para la operación. En unos pocos minutos, me tengo que despedir de ella y… no puedo, no puedo decirle adiós para siempre. No…

-Ya pueden entrar –la voz de la enfermera irrumpe en mis pensamientos.

Mis piernas se tambalean cuando me pongo de pie. Rick pasa una mano por mi espalda para ayudarme a andar. Se limpia las lágrimas con el puño y a mí con sus pulgares.

-Vamos –me dice, dándome un beso en la sien.

-Cariño, -camino un poco más deprisa, acercándome a mi hija que me mira, algo confundida. Le hemos explicado que iban a tener que hacerle una prueba y que para ello, tendrían que dormirla. Ella no quería, quería que yo la acompañase como siempre pero… no puedo, no me dejan entrar a quirófano.

-Mami –extiende sus brazos hacia a mí, moviendo sus manitas. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar y seguir aguantando las lágrimas. Bella no puede verme llorar en este momento, no cuando este momento significa que puede ser el úl… no. Niego con la cabeza, sacudiendo mis pensamientos.

Le doy un beso en la frente. No puedo evitar dejar mis ojos posados varios segundos en su cabeza sin un solo pelo. Siento el cuerpo de Castle detrás de mí y vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos. Y le sonrío. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente y despacio, tomándome mi tiempo. La miro intensamente, intentando ver a través de ellos.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –le pregunto. Sé que está asustada, como también sé que intenta ser más fuerte de lo que es por mí. Lo que me hace sentir culpable, ella no tiene que ser fuerte por mí, sino al revés.

Aprieta los labios, pensativa. Dudosa.

-Tengo un poquito de miedo, pero un poquito –susurra.

Yo trago saliva, asintiendo.

-¿Está mal? –me mira preocupada.

Yo niego, mordiéndome el labio.

-No –carraspeo –no, cariño. No está mal. A veces, tenemos un poquito de miedo pero no está mal. –Le sonrío, pasando mi dedo índice por encima de su ojo derecho.

La enfermera entra en la habitación, mirándome con compresión.

El tiempo se está acabando.

-¿Me das un abrazo? –Mi voz tiembla sin que lo pueda evitar. Bella abre sus bracitos para recibirme. Paso mis brazos por detrás de su espalda y beso su mejilla repetidas veces. –Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -le digo una y otra vez.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y me sonríe.

-Te quiero, mami. –Sus dedos acarician mis rostro y yo pongo mi mano encima de la de mi hija. Besando, después, su dorso.

-¿Y a mí? ¿Me das un abrazo, princesita? –Le pide Castle, al ver entrar de nuevo a la enfermera.

Me pongo de pie para que ellos también puedan abrazarse.

-Te quiero –escucho que le susurra en el oído a mi niña.

-Te quiero –le repite ella.

-Lo siento, pero me la tengo que llevar –Interrumpe la mujer de mediana edad, torciendo en gesto.

Castle me coge de los hombros para que me haga a un lado.

-Solo un beso más –le pido al borde de las lágrimas. La enfermera asiente y se lo doy, alargando el beso todo lo que puedo.

La mujer hace un gesto y entran dos auxiliares a la habitación, agarrando lo barrotes de la cama donde está acostada mi hija para llevársela.

Veo cómo se la llevan de la habitación y todo en mi interior se rompe. Castle me abraza por detrás pero cuando el último auxiliar sale de la habitación, me deshago de los brazos de Rick y salgo corriendo hacia el pasillo para ver cómo cruzan el pasillo. Corro sin pensarlo, siguiendo sus pasos y me aferro al cuerpo de mi hija, llorando en su hombro. Oigo cómo me llama pero no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no puedo decirle adiós.

Bella comienza a gritar mi nombre cuando ve que no le hago caso.

-Cariño… -sollozo. Ella me limpia las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas y me sonríe.

-No tengas miedo, mami –me dice, retirándome el pelo de la cara. Asiento, en el mismo momento que mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Señora, por favor. –Siento las manos de Castle en mis brazos.

-Kate… tienen que llevársela –murmura.

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa, Rick? –pregunta mi hija, agitando una mano para que se incline.

El doctor se agacha para escuchar lo que le quiere decir Bella.

-¿Vas a quedarte con mami? –la oigo susurrar. Me muerdo el labio con rabia, ella no debería de estar preocupándose por mí. Yo no soy la importante aquí. Es ella.

Veo a Castle asentir.

-Vale –susurra Bella, rozando sus pequeños dedos por la barbilla de nuestro amigo. Este beso su frente y aprieta una de sus manitas. Ante una nueva queja de la enfermera se separa y yo aprovecho para cogerle la mano uno segundos, hasta que el movimiento de la camilla provoca que nos separemos.

XXX

Abrazo a Kate, estrechándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, mientras veo cómo la pequeña cruza la puerta que la llevará al quirófano por encima de su cabeza.

Quiero decirle que todo saldrá bien, que no tiene de qué preocuparse, pero no puedo. Yo mismo estoy aterrado. Sé lo difícil que va a ser la operación, las pocas posibilidades que hay de que salga con mi vida y de las mínimas que hay de que puedan quitar todas las células cancerígenas de su cabeza.

La arrastro hasta la sala de espera, sentándose con ella en las sillas que quedan más cerca de la salida.

No deja de llorar y sollozar contra mi pecho, lo que hace que me sienta peor por no poder consolarla. Hago círculos en su espalda con una de mis manos y beso su pelo.

Eso no la tranquiliza, al revés, llora con más fuerza.

Han pasado dos horas, dos largas horas que se me han hecho como si fuesen dos vidas.

Kate está sentada, mirando sus zapatos aunque, más bien creo, que tiene la mirada perdida.

Yo, en cambio, no paro de dar vueltas por la sala mientras me muerdo el puño.

Miro de nuevo el reloj que está colgado de la pared. No ha pasado ni un minuto desde la última vez que lo miré. Bufo, ¡Por qué el tiempo pasa tan despacio!

Me siento al lado de Kate y pongo una mano sobre su pierna derecha que no para de movérsele en un reflejo involuntario. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados se topan con los míos.

-Kate… -susurro y ella niega para que no siga. Le hago caso y me callo.

Veo a una enfermera salir corriendo y me levanto, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –grita Kate a mis espaldas. La mujer la mira y sigue con su carrera.

-Rick, tú puedes entrar –se aferra a mi camisa –tú también eres médico puedes entrar ahí –señala la puerta con el cartel de prohibida la entrada a todo el mundo, excepto al personal del hospital.

Las puertas se vuelven a abrir y vuelven a salir enfermeros corriendo. Un nuevo médico, acompañado de la primera enfermera que entra, cruzándose con los que salen.

-Rick, por favor –Asiento, buscando en mis bolsillos mi acreditación para poder identificarme pero no la encuentro.

XXX

El doctor Smith aparece ante mis ojos, me levanto como un resorte corriendo hacia él, que aprieta el gorro entre sus manos, estrujándolo.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está viva? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Cómo está? ¡Dime que está bien! –lo atosigo sin dejarlo hablar. Smith mira a Castle, torciendo el gesto y negando con la cabeza. Mis piernas me fallan y Richard tiene que sujetarme para que no me caiga.

-He intentado… -comienza a decir, negando con la cabeza. Mis ojos comienzan a nublarse. –Está viva pero… -suspira.

-Pero ¿qué? –grita Castle.

-No creo que sobre viva a esta noche –oigo antes de que todo mi mundo se envuelva de una oscuridad absoluta. Escucho los gritos de Castle pero no soy capaz de responderle. Unos brazos me sujetan la cabeza para que no me la golpee contra el suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, no era mi intención. He tenido una semana bastante estresante. Es el primer día que he podido estar en mi casa y no hacer nada. Tampoco sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Mañana intentaré subir algo de mi otro fic. **

**Espero que os siga gustando, si no, hacérmelo saber. **

**Buena noches! **

Capítulo 8

Camino despacio. Me llevo una mano a la boca, tapándola. Bella está delante de mí, sus ojitos cerrados y su pequeño cuerpo rodeado de cables por todos lados. El sonido de las máquinas chirría en mis oídos. Parece tan frágil en estos momentos… Y es que lo es, es mi pequeñita, esa personita que yo tengo que cuidar de por vida, durante toda mi vida… no durante su cort… no. El médico debe de estar equivocado, mi niña no se puede estar muriendo, no. El sonido del monitor que contabiliza sus latidos no puede convertirse en uno incesante.

Me acerco a ella y aprieto su mano, con cuidado. Agacho la cabeza mientras lloro sin consuelo. No me puede estar pasando esto.

Smith me ha dicho que no debo besarla en la cara pero no puedo evitarlo. Me quito la mascarilla que me han obligado a ponerme antes de entrar y le doy varios besos en la mejilla. Mi hija está tan inconsciente que ni se remueve hasta la presión de mis labios en su piel.

-Bella, cariño… -siseo, paseando mis dedos por su suave piel. Mis ojos se nublan al ver la venda que rodea su pequeña cabeza. Mi mandíbula tiembla y me obligo a agachar la mirada. –Cariño…

Me recuesto a su lado, colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho con un cuidado exquisito para no mover ni quitarle ningún cable.

-No me abandones… -le pido, rompiendo de nuevo en llanto. –Yo… yo no podr… dría vivir sin ti. Tú eres mi vida. –Alzo mi cara para poder mirarla, encontrándome de nuevo con sus ojos cerrados. –Te quiero –digo, despacio. Deteniéndome en cada letra.

XXX

-Dime que no es cierto –le pido, limpiándome una lágrima que resbala deprisa por mi mejilla. –dime que no se va a morir.

Smith me mira con compresión y aprieta los labios, negando con la cabeza.

-Algo, debe de haber algo, lo que sea, que se pueda hacer. –Él vuelve a negar.

-Solo un milagro puede salvarla. –Verbaliza, poniendo una de sus manos encima de mi hombro. –No lo siento, Richard. Sé lo importante que esa pequeña es para ti. Créeme para mí también lo es. Es demasiado pequeña –agacha la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero… -me paso una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

-Ve con ella, Richard, te necesita más que nunca. –Yo asiento, sé que se refiere a Kate. ¿Cómo voy a mirarla a los ojos? Siempre le he dado esperanzas, he intentado convencerla de que todo saldría bien y… Me muerdo el puño con impotencia. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar estas cosas?

XXX

Siento cómo unos brazos me abrazan desde atrás, sé que es Castle. He olido su perfume. Me da un beso en el hombro y me aprieta más contra él cuando me escucha llorar.

Un sollozo en mi oído me avisa de que él también está llorando. Me doy la vuelta entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo. Agacha la cabeza y yo lo obligo a mirarme.

-Lo siento… –susurra con la voz completamente rota. Lo miro confundida, no sé por qué se está disculpando. –Yo te aseguré que…

-No… no… Rick, mírame le pido cuando vuelve a rehuir de mis ojos. –No es tu culpa. ¡Eh! –exclamo, cuando lo veo derrumbándose delante de mí. –Tú le diste la oportunidad de poder seguir con el tratamiento, le diste un techo, le has pagado la operación y lo más importante, has hecho que fuese feliz. Bella te adora.

Me estruja de nuevo entre sus brazos, metiendo su cara en mi cuello, mojándome la piel con sus lágrimas. Yo me aprieto contra él.

El sonido de un movimiento nos alerta de que Bella se está despertando. Un quejido sale de sus labios. Rick va en busca del médico para avisarle mientras yo me quedo a su lado.

Sus parpados se mueven, queriendo abrir los ojos pero solo consigue que lo hagan un poco. Cuando se acostumbra a la luz, me mira e intenta decir algo pero su garganta está completamente seca. Echo agua en uno de los vasos que está en la mesa al lado de la camilla y lo acerco a sus labios.

-Mami –murmura con la voz tan débil que el corazón se me encoge.

-Cariño…

Apenas puede hablar, abre la boca varias veces pero no lo consigue, cuando parece que lo va a hacer, aparece Castle junto al doctor, pidiéndome que me eche a un lado para poder revisarla.

XXX

-Doctor, ¿cómo la ha visto? –se adelante a preguntar Kate, nada más Smith sale de la habitación.

Sus ojos me miran antes de responder y, puedo asegurar, que sus labios están algo curvado hacia arriba.

-Pues… puedo decir que la he visto mejor de lo que esperaba, mucho mejor. –Sonríe. Beckett me mira sorprendida y, creo, que está dudando. –Claro que esto no quiere decir que se vaya a recuperar, pero ahora tampoco puedo decir lo contrario. Tiene una hija muy luchadora –dice mirando a Kate que sonríe feliz ante la nueva noticia. No es que sea lo que de verdad queremos y es que nos diga que su recuperación está en marcha, pero, al menos, ahora hay esperanzas.

Se abraza a mí, feliz.

-¿Podemos entrar? –le pregunta, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Sí, claro, aunque se ha vuelto a dormir.

XXX

-Hey, -la saludo cuando veo cómo sus ojos se abres. -¿Cómo estás, cariño? –le pregunto. Me mira e intenta decir algo pero solo se lleva una de sus manitas a la cabeza. Se la quito rápidamente, no vaya a darse en la operación.

-A… agua –me pide.

Busco el vaso de antes con la mirada y veo cómo Castle me lo da.

-Hola, princesita –le dice Rick desde mi espalda. En su rostro se dibuja una pequeña y casi indescifrable sonrisa.

Smith nos ha dicho que está tan débil que apenas estará unos minutos despierta cuando lo haga, así que voy a intentar aprovecharlos sin atosigarla demasiado, eso no sería bueno para su salud.

-Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabías? –acaricio su mejilla y me inclino para darle un beso.

-Sí –dice, intentado mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Duerme, cariño –le digo yo al ver el esfuerzo que está haciendo para no hacerlo. –Ya hablamos cuando te despiertes, ¿vale? –Beso su mejilla mientras ella asiente y Rick también le da un beso antes de que sus ojos se cierren.

-¿Se va a recuperar verdad? –le pregunto a Richard, abrazándome a él.

-Está luchando mucho. Es una campeona. –Me contesta.

XXX

Me hubiera gustado poder contestarle que sí, que lo va a hacer, que no hay nada que temer, pero… ni yo mismo estoy convencido de ello. Sí, ha presentado una mejoría pero… soy médico. He visto muchos casos donde el paciente antes de morir, parecía estar mejor. Tengo esperanzas de que Bella sobreviva pero estoy muerto de miedo.

La observo dormir. Su carita apenas tiene color, hasta sus labios están pálidos. Sus ojeras se marcan debajo de sus ojos. Me gustaría tanto tener la clave para poder acabar con todo su sufrimiento y curarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Miro a Kate a mi lado. Las últimas palabras de Smith la han animado un poco. Sé que sigue teniendo miedo pero le han dado algo a lo que agarrarse en estos momentos. Algo por el cual no se puede derrumbar y es que tiene que seguir luchando al lado de su hija.

Deja varios besos en su mejilla y coge una de sus manos entre las suyas. Acaricia su carita con infinita ternura.

Camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Gracias por estar aquí, a nuestro lado. –Me agradece, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro.

-Siempre –prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, chicos. Caskett23a tiene un problemilla con la luz en casa, estas lluvias torrenciales hacen mucho daño, así que siente tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, pero que espera no demorarse mucho con el próximo. Además, os agradece todo el apoyo, los _follow_ que le hacéis y sobre todo los comentarios constructivos, de los que tanto aprende. Por tanto, una servidora (y amiga, bueno, una excelente amiga, todo hay que decirlo) os trae este Capítulo 9 que, citando a la muchacha, «es una mierda y que estáis todos avisados».**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Recoloco una hebra de pelo por detrás de su oreja y aprieto más el agarre de mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Estamos sentados en el sofá de la habitación. Mi espalda apoyada en el respaldo de este y Kate entre mis piernas. La oigo suspirar.

- ¿Crees que lo conseguirá? – Ladea la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a los ojos.

Yo la miro y dirijo mi vista hasta la ventana que está en el lado izquierdo.

- Está amaneciendo. Smith dijo que lo difícil era que superara esta noche y lo está haciendo. Así que sí, tengo esperanzas de que lo haga. – Le sonrío levemente. Ella asiente y vuelve a recolocarse, fijando sus ojos en el cuerpo dormido de su hija. – Bella es muy fuerte como su mami – añado, haciendo que me vuelve a mirar.

Niega con la cabeza.

- No, no lo soy. Si le llega a pasar algo no podría seguir viviendo. No sé qué sería de mí. –Suspira y desvía la mirada. – Hasta he llegado a pensar que terminaría por quitarme la vida. –Me confiesa.

La tomo por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarme.

- ¡Eh! – Exclamó. – Bella está bien, bueno, no lo está en sí pero está mucho mejor de lo que nadie esperaba. – Acaricio su mejilla con la otra mano para no soltar mi agarre. - ¿Puedo confesarte algo? – Ella asiente al borde del llanto. – Yo tampoco sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella. Desde el primer día que la vi, se me metió aquí dentro – coloco la mano con la que antes la acariciaba sobre mi corazón. – No sé cómo se debe querer a un hijo pero estoy casi seguro –hago una pequeña pausa – que debe de ser muy parecido a la forma a la que yo quiero a Bella. – Termino de decir, secándome una lágrima traicionera.

Siento los brazos de Kate rodeándome el cuello y sus labios besando varias veces su mejilla.

- Gracias. – Me susurra.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quererla tanto, por ayudarla, por ayudarme, por darle una oportunidad, por ser mi único apoyo. – Me dice con la voz entrecortada.

- Siempre, Kate, siempre.

Ella me sonríe apoyándose en mi pecho.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Continúo cuando asiente. -¿Dónde está su padre?

Se levanta para mirarme a los ojos.

- Él, él se fue cuando se enteró de que yo estaba embarazada. Quiso obligarme a abortar pero no accedí, hasta me lanzó por las escaleras de la casa donde vivíamos. – Aprieto el puño con fuerza, sintiendo la ira recorrer mi interior. Kate debe de darse cuenta porque roza con suavidad sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y luego pro mi mentón. –Pero no lo consiguió –mira a su hija y sonríe levemente. –Ella está aquí y ahora te tiene a ti, Rick. Bella te adora. –Sonrío.

-Lo sé. Sé que esa pequeña me adora pero no más de lo que yo adoro a ella. –Miro la hora, deseando que el tiempo pase, porque todo el tiempo que pase y la niña siga con vida, es tiempo ganado por su parte. Lo que significa que va a sobrevivir. -¿Y tus padres? –inquiero, cambiando de tema.

-Ellos dejaron de apoyarme hace mucho tiempo. No aprobaban nada de lo que yo comencé a hacer cuando dejé de seguir sus órdenes. –Se encoge de hombros. –Supongo que ellos esperaban que siguiera sus pasos.

-¿Sabes… saben… -mis ojos vuelan hasta la camilla donde Bella duerme.

-¿Si saben que está enferma? –termina ella de preguntar. Yo asiento. –Sí, lo saben pero nos debe importarles, nunca intentaron acercarse hasta se alarmaron cuando supieron que iba a ser madre soltera. Nunca me llamaron, nunca intentaron mantener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Ni siquiera la conocen.

-Lo siento. –Le digo completamente sincero.

-No. –Me dice sonriendo entre lágrimas. –Antes, cuando me enteré de que tenía un tumor, cuando estaba sola, sentía que los necesitaba. Mentiría si no estuve tentada a llamarlos en alguna ocasión, sobre todo, cuando empecé a tener problemas de dinero, pero –si calla y por su silencio sé que está dudando si continuar o no. Cojo una de sus manos entre las mías y ella me sonríe. –Luego apareciste tú y me diste todo ese apoyo y todo ese carió que tanto añoraba y me di cuenta de que no necesito tener al lado a gente que no se preocupa de nosotras, no cuando te tenemos a ti. –Retira su mirada de sobre mis ojos cuando termina, algo nerviosa. Yo la abrazo.

-Y siempre me tendréis a mí –le aseguro sobre su oído.

-Y… y ¿tu familia? –pregunta, intentando cambiar de tema. Supongo que haberme confesado algo así no debe de hacerla sentir muy cómoda.

-Bueno, durante toda mi vida solo tuve a mi madre. Aunque, créeme, ella hace por 20 personas a la vez como mínimo –río. –Hace como tres años se fue a vivir Los Ángeles. Desde entonces, viene de vez en cuando, sobre todo, cuando necesita dinero –digo entre diente, provocando una carcajada en Kate.

Va a decirme algo pero en ese momento escuchamos la voz débil de Bella, llamando a su madre.

XXX

-Cariño, estoy aquí –le digo, acariciando su mejilla.

-Mami –me dice con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Dime. –Le sonrío.

-Agua –me pide.

-Un momento –le dijo, girándome. Castle ya está echando el líquido transparente en un vaso.

-Toma –me dice, al pasármelo. Yo le sonrío, agradecida.

-Rick –lo llama mi hija que parece que hasta este momento no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, enana –la saluda, acariciando su frente.

Le doy de beber a Bella, con cuidado de que no se atragante.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –le pregunto, mirándola con dulzura.

-Me duele –dice, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Yo miro a Richard aterrorizada porque no sé si esto es normal o es que ha habido alguna complicación.

-Puede ser normal –me dice él. –Pero voy a buscar a Smith para decirle que venga a revisarla y avisarle que se ha despertado. –Yo asiento.

-Ahora va a venir el doctor, ¿vale, cariño? –Beso su frente, alargando unos segundos el beso.

-Mami –me vuelve a llamar.

-Dime, cariño.

Abre la boca para decirme algo pero parece no tener fuerzas para vocalizar ni siquiera una palabra.

-Tranquila –le digo, intentando calmarla cuando me doy cuenta de que se está poniendo nerviosa.

De pronto el monitor que mide su pulso comienza a pitar más fuerte y deprisa. El número de pulsaciones comienza a bajar rápidamente y el cuerpo de mi hija comienza a convulsionar.

No sé ni cómo ni cuándo pero alguien me ha sacado de la habitación arrastra. Estoy viendo a través del cristal como mi niña está rodeada por más médicos de los que puedo contar. Los brazos de Castle me rodean e intentan aparte de ese lugar para que no siga viendo pero me zafo de su agarre, empujándolo y dándole puñetazos en el pecho.

-No, no –grito entre sollozos. –Mi hija, Rick… mi niña…

Me abraza, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

-Estaba… estaba bien. Estaba hablando conmigo y… Rick, no ella no –grito, separándome de él bruscamente cuando veo que están sacando la camilla del a habitación de mi hija. -¿Dónde os la lleváis? –pregunto, abrazándome al cuerpo inconsciente de mi pequeña.

-Hay que operarla de nuevo. Ha tenido una hemorragia. ¡Vamos! –grita. –¡No podemos perder más tiempo! –Rick me separa de su cuerpo, mientras veo cómo los enfermeros y doctores corren por los pasillos para meter a mi hija de nuevo en quirófano. Y no sé por qué pero algo en mi interior me está ahogando, algo me impide respirar y el aire me comienza a faltar. Por la cara de Richard sé que esto es muy mala señal. Puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, siento cómo mi corazón explota al darme cuenta que la probabilidad de que vuelva a ver a mi hija es casi nula.

-¡NO! –grito, corriendo por el mismo camino por el que se han llevado. Me resbalo pero me da igual, debo de haberme hecho daño en el pie pero eso no se interpone en mi camino. Tengo que ir hasta dónde está mi hija, mi niña.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-Kate, no puedes entrar –Castle me sujeta de los dos brazos pero yo me suelto de malas maneras e intento cruzar la puerta con el cartel de prohibido a toda persona que no sea personal de ese hospital. –Kate, por favor,… -me pide, dándome la vuelta para que lo mire.

Tienes los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas por culpa de las lágrimas que acaban de estamparse contra el suelo.

-Rick… -digo solo yo, hundiéndome en sus brazos. -¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto? Todo parecía estar yendo bien y… ¿por qué? –le pregunto, apretando los puños con rabia, sintiendo mi cuerpo inundado de impotencia. Mi hija, mi niña, está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte a unos escasos metros y yo no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera estoy para agarrarle la mano, para acariciar su mejilla y cantarle al oído como a ella tanto le gusta.

-No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé. No sé por qué el mundo es tan injusto y por qué se ensaña con una niña tan pequeña, con una niña que no le ha hecho daño a nadie. Con una personita que tiene toda su vida por delante. –Termina de decir con la voz entrecortada.

-Quiero entrar, quiero estar con ella. –Digo, soltándome de su abrazo para intentar cruzar la puerta de nuevo.

-No podemos, Kate. No podemos hacer nada. Ahí dentro solo empeoraríamos las cosas. No dejaríamos que los médicos hicieran su trabajo con total libertad.

Sé que tiene razón pero… yo solo quiero estar con ella.

XXX

Ha pasado casi una hora del accidente y aún no sabemos nada. Seguimos en frente de la puerta que nos separa de la pequeña Bella. Como médico sé que no saber nada puede ser una buena noticia, ya que si algo hubiese pasado ya lo hubiéramos sabido. Si todavía no se sabe nada es porque la niña sigue con vida, al menos. Y, eso, por supuesto, es bueno.

Kate no para de caminar de un lado para otro. De vez en cuando, se queda mirando fijamente la puerta y, por su mirada, sé que se está debatiendo en sí cruzarla o no. Y no puedo culparla. Yo mismo estoy conteniéndome para no hacerlo pero en mi estado solo entorpecería la cirugía y, eso, solo perjudicaría a mi pequeña amiga. Se vuelve hacia a mí y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tiro el vaso de plástico vacío en la papelera de mi derecha y me levanto de mi asiento, acercándome a ella despacio.

-Ven –digo, rodeándola con mis brazos. –Al menos, con la espera, sabemos que sigue viva.

Ella asiente en el mismo momento que noto sus lágrimas mojando la piel de mi cuello.

-¿Familiares de Bella Beckett? –pregunta una enfermera detrás de Kate.

-Yo. Yo soy su madre –se apresura a contestar Kate, separándose de mí. -¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?

La mujer entrada en años coloca una mano encima del hombro de Beckett.

-Solo puedo decirte que sigue viva –sonríe levemente. –En unos minutos saldrá el doctor Smith y os contará todo –me mira a mí también.

La enfermera se marcha y Kate corre hacia a mí de nuevo.

-Está viva. –Dice más para ella que para mí.

XXX

-Hemos podido contener la hemorragia a tiempo. Ha sido una operación complicada pero lo hemos conseguido, lo ha conseguido. Esa niña se está agarrando a la vida con uñas y dientes. Es una pequeña pero una gran luchadora.

Sonrío, llevándome las manos a la boca. Feliz de que mi hija esté viva.

-¿Hay riesgos? –Escucho que Castle pregunta a mi lado.

El doctor parece pensárselo unos segundos pero, finalmente, contesta convencido.

-No. Eso es lo mejor de esta operación y es que Bella está estable dentro de la gravedad.

-Entonces, -sigue Richard – ¿no se teme por su vida?

-No puedo asegurar que todo vaya a salir bien pero, parece ser, que no tiene que ser así.

Rick pasa una mano por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él.

-¿Podemos verla? –pregunto, deseando tener una respuesta positiva por su parte.

-Deben de estar trasladándola a la UCI pero en unos minutos una enfermera vendrá para llevaros con ella. Ahora debo de irme, tengo pacientes esperándome.

Antes de que se marche lo agarro de la mano para que se pare.

-Gracias, gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hija. –Le agradezco.

-No, señorita Beckett. Aquí la que ha luchado por salvarla sin descanso ha sido su hija. –Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

Me acerco a la camilla donde descansa mi hija. No sé si soy yo o ahora tienes más máquinas y cables a su alrededor. Respiro profundamente, recordando las palabras del médico. Esta vez son optimistas. Con cuidado dejo un beso en su frente y acaricio su mejilla.

-Gracias por no abandonarme. –Le agradezco. Me seco con la manga del traje que me han hecho poner para entrar en la sala, las lágrimas que han brotado de mis ojos. –Te quiero, mi niña.

XXX

Sé el esfuerzo que ha tenido que suponer para Kate salir de la habitación para que entre yo. Donde está ahora Bella no puede tener más de un acompañante por lo que ha tenido que salir ella para que yo pueda verla. No quiero retrasarme más de unos minutos para que ella pueda volver a entrar.

Tengo que armarme de valor para acercarme. Se ve tan indefensa en esa camilla con tantas vías puestas en sus pequeños bracitos y su cabecita completamente vendada. Cierro los ojos y respiro. Se va a recuperar, me repito unas cuantas veces para sí para contener el llanto que amenaza con aparecer.

-Hey mi princesita. –Le habla como si pidiese escucharme, aunque no está comprobado si puede hacerlo, pero tampoco hay un estudio que diga lo contrario. -¿Sabes? Me he asustado mucho. Pensé que no volvería a verte pero gracias a que eres una pequeña guerrera no ha sido así y espero que sigas luchando hasta el final. Tienes que recuperarte y salir del hospital. El deseo que le pediste a la varita mágica se va a cumplir, ya verás. Pero, tú tienes que seguir poniendo de tu parte, tienes que seguir haciéndolo así de bien.

Miro con detenimiento su carita, fijándome por primera vez el gran parecido que tiene con su madre.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? Yo sabía que te quería mucho, mucho pero me he dado cuenta de que te quiero más de lo que pensaba. Y, eso, es bueno, muy bueno. Pero eso también quiere decir que no me puedes dejar solo ahora, ¿eh? Tienes que recuperarte y darme muchos besos y abrazos, como yo voy a hacer conmigo pero, sobre todo, tienes que regalarme muchas sonrisas, peque. –Beso su mejilla varias veces y la acaricio después. –Voy a irme ya pero solo para dejar entrar a tu mami que está deseando volver a tu lado. Estaré viniendo a verte, princesita.

XXX

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? –le pregunto, quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola encima del posa brazos del sofá. -¿Sí? –Asiente. –Pues venga. –Me acerco a ella y la ayudo a dejarme un espacio en la camilla, con cuidado de que no haga movimientos bruscos, sobre todo, algún movimiento de cabeza.

Me recuesto y Bella en seguida apoya su carita en mi hombro, rodeo su pequeña cintura con uno de mis brazos y beso su frente. Me es imposible explicar con palabras lo feliz que estoy en este momento, lo feliz que soy desde hace una semana. Ese día que volvió a cambiar mi vida, el día que mi hija despertó y Smith me dijo que estaba fuera de peligro, que se recuperaría.

Tendré que pasar dos semanas más como mínimo en el hospital pero me da igual, como si tengo que vivir aquí el resto de mi vida. Lo único que me importa es que sería con mi hija, con mi hija sana y salva.

-¿Tienes sueño? –le pregunto al verla cerrar los ojos.

-Un poquito. –Me dice bostezando.

-Entonces, duerme, cariño.

-Sí, mami –me dice, acurrucándose más a mi cuerpo.

XXX

Sonrío al ver madre e hija dormidas y abrazadas la una y la otra. Busco mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata para sacarles una foto.

Desde hace una semana, la felicidad volvió a mi vida. Y a la de Kate. Por fin, he podido verla sonreír de verdad, reír de felicidad. No preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea ser feliz.

Con cuidado de no despertarlas, camino hacia ellas y dejo un beso en sus frentes. Subo la sábana blanca, tapándolas bien.

Kate se remueve cuando mi mano roza la de ella al no darme cuenta.

-Hey –me saluda, llevándose las manos a los ojos. –No te oí entrar.

-Estabas dormida –le digo, alzando una ceja.

-Solo tenía los ojos cerrados. –Se queja.

-¿Sí? Pues que sepas que se te escuchaba roncar desde el pasillo. –le digo en un tono burlón.

Ella se pone derecha con cuidado de no despertar a su hija.

-Yo no ronco. –Yo río, ganándome un golpe en el brazo.

-Soy yo el que duerme contigo y el que te escucha roncar, así que… sabré yo si lo haces o no. –Ella me mira seria y niega con la cabeza mientras se le escapa una sonrisa. -¿Cómo está? He tenido una mañana ajetreada.

-Bien, con ganas de salir de aquí. –Acaricia su mejilla. –Ha preguntado por ti.

Me inclino y beso su mejilla.

-Ahora está dormidita. –chasqueo la lengua. Yo también la he echado de menos estas horas.

-No debe tardar mucho en despertar. –Yo asiento.

-Y tú, ¿cómo has estado esta mañana? ¿También me has extrañado? –Alzo una ceja, esperando una respuesta.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Entrecierro los ojos mientras lo veo sonreírme. No quiero pero se me escapa una media sonrisa. Niego con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio para dejar de sonreír.

-Eso es que sí –canturrea. Yo sigo meneando la cabeza y Rick da un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Queda justo a mi lado y mueve su dedo índice alrededor de mi cara, celebrando que sí que lo he echado de menos. Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando nota que me he ruborizado.

-Rick… -me quejo, cogiéndole el dedo para que pare.

-¿Qué? –Se hace el despistado, sujetándome la cara con sus dos manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos, intensamente. Y no sé por qué, algo en mi interior comienza a revolotear y es extraño, porque la cercanía entre nosotros siempre ha sido algo normal, incluso hemos estado más cerca y… nunca había sentido esto.

Me da un beso en la frente y siento su aliento sobre mi piel hasta que llega a mi cuello, donde me deja otro beso. Tengo que morderme el labio para evitar un suspiro.

Se separa de mí hasta mirarme a los ojos, aún puedo sentir su respiración sobre mí.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. –Me da un pequeño golpe en la nariz con su dedo y mis labios se curvan hacia arriba en una gran sonrisa.

Abro la boca para decir algo per, en ese mismo momento, mi hija se remueve a mi lado.

-¡Rick! –exclama con la voz adormilada.

-¡Enana! –la saludo este, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí –responde Bella, sonriendo.

Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Mami –dice, abrazándose a mi cintura y recostándose en mí.

Paso uno de mis brazos por detrás de su cuerpo, rodeándola y dejo un beso en su cabeza, al otro lado de la operación, con mucho cuidado de no darle.

XXX

-Me estáis dando envida –confieso, provocando una carcajada en la niña y una sonrisa en Kate. Pongo morritos y Bella vuelve a reír fuertemente. –Yo también quiero que me abracéis.

La pequeña estira un brazo hacia a mí, invitándome a que me una a ella. Me inclino y me uno, colocando mi cabeza en el hombro derecho de Kate. Esta enreda sus dedos en pelo.

-Es como un niño pequeño, ¿verdad, Bella? –escucho que le pregunta a su hija.

-Sí –contesta entre risas.

-¡Oye! –me quejo, irguiéndome. –Yo solo quería un abrazo –levanto mis brazos hacia arriba y los dejo caer, torciendo los labios aposta para hacer lo que he hecho, que Bella siga riendo. Me he vuelvo adicto a su risa.

-Richard –escucho detrás de mí e inmediatamente dejo de sonreír.

XXX

Arrugo la nariz cuando una mujer, más o menos de mi edad, entra en la habitación. Por su gesto puedo deducir que no viene por la salud de mi hija, sino… Respira hondo cuando sus ojos se enfocan en Castle y cuando su nombre sale de sus labios, sé que no me estaba equivocando.

Este se da la vuelta despacio, como sorprendido de encontrarse con ella.

-¿Kyra? –pregunta,, confundido.

Ella asiente y sonreír, acercándose más a él. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta. –Pensaba que estabas en…

-En África –termina ella. –Sí, pero he vuelto. Decidí volver. –Levanta una de sus manos y acaricia su mejilla con dos de sus dedos. –Te echaba mucho de menos.

El doctor abre la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras adecuadas pero parece que no le sale nada porque termina por cerrarla sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

La recién llegada se percata de nuestra presencia, mirando por uno de los lados del gran cuerpo de Castle, dándose cuenta de que tanto mi hija como yo, estamos atenta a la conversación o lo que sea que esté pasando entre ellos. Yo agacho la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¿Quién eres? –oigo la voz de mi hija, ella le sigue aguantando la mirada.

-¿Yo? –pregunta con media sonrisa. –Yo soy Kyra –me hija asiente, supongo que porque eso ya lo sabía. Rick lo había dicho cuando llegó. La mujer se da cuenta de que Bella espera una respuesta más larga y mira a Richard antes de seguir. –Yo soy su novia, bueno, -se corrige –Rick y yo éramos novios hasta hace poco.

Al escuchar la palabra novio, mis ojos se han levantado sin mi permiso del suelo. Algo dentro de mí se rompe cuando Castle no lo niega y Kyra dice algo así como "ahora podemos seguir siendo novios porque ya no voy a trabajar fuera". Mi esperanza se desvanece de escuchar una respuesta negativa por parte de él cuando esta se acerca y apoya su frente en la de Richard, rozando su nariz y este lo único que hace es colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella.

XXX

-¿Podemos hablar fuera? –Le pregunto, agarrándola de la mano para salir de la habitación. –Kyra… -digo llevándome las manos a la cara, cuando ya estamos en el pasillo, algo alejados de la puerta.

-Rick, te he echado tanto de menos. –Me dice, acercándose a mí, alargando sus brazos y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. –No aguanta un día más sin verte. –Quiero decir algo pero me interrumpe, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. –Sé que me equivoqué, que no debí irme y menos cuando sabía que eso, acabaría con nuestra relación, pero yo sentía que tenía que ayudar, que… -niega con la cabeza –Me he dado cuenta que nada me importa más que tú, que… te quiero, Rick. Y sé que ya no estamos juntos pero… -acerca sus labios a los míos, robándome un beso. –Quiero volver a intentarlo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui, apenas unos meses.

Me quedo callado sin saber qué decir. Es verdad que no ha pasado tanto tiempo y que sigo sintiendo algo por ella pero…

-Dame otra oportunidad –me pide con los ojos humedecidos. –Te prometo que esta vez no la desaprovecharé. –Por favor, -insiste, uniendo sus labios con los míos, en una leve caricia. –Intentémoslo.

Asiento con un movimiento, no muy seguro de la decisión que acabo de tomar.

XXX

-Hey –saludan Rick y Kyra, entrando de nuevo a la habitación. Mis ojos divagan hasta detenerse en sus manos unidas. Retiro la mirada, esa sola imagen, me duele.

-Kate, -dice ahora Castle. –Te presento a Kyra. Kyra ella es Kate, la madre de esta preciosa niña.

Me levanto de la camilla de mi hija para saludarla con un apretón de manos, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Veo como la mujer salida a mi hija con una sonrisa. Bella, en cambio, se pega más a mí.

-¿Eres su doctor? –inquiere, la recién llegada, mirando a Castle.

-No, soy su amigo. –Responde.

"Amigos" se repite en mi mente, una y otra vez. Es verdad, somos amigos, por mucha cercanía y confianza que haya habido entre nosotros.

-Sí, Rick es nuestro amigo. –Oigo que dice mi hija muy convencida.

-¿Ah, sí? –dice esta.

-Sí y vivimos juntos. –Suelta y Kyra mira seriamente a Richard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy que tengo tiempo… **

**¡Hola! Quería agradeceros por leer y, sobre todo, por tomaros unos minutos en comentar. Se agradece mucho, de verdad. **

**También, quería disculparme por llevar ya varios capítulos, mucho sin contestar a vuestros comentarios pero es que siempre paso corriendo, subo el capítulo y ya, pero es que, de verdad, apenas tengo tiempo para nada.**

**Espero poder subir, como muy tarde el fin de semana que viene pero, no lo sé…**

**También decir que esperaba que me dijerais que había estropeado la historia en el capítulo anterior, sigo sorprendida de no haber recibido ningún comentario.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo **

**PD: como todos los anteriores no lo he releído, os pido disculpas por todas las flatas que pueda haber en este y en los otros…**

_**Capítulo 12**_

-¿Vivís juntos? –le pregunta a mi hija que asiente con una sonrisa, inocentemente. Sin saber lo que ha podido ocasionar entre Richard y su novia…

-Vivimos yo, mi mami y Rick. –Se encoge de hombros y le sonríe a Castle. –Rick me compra muchos ositos porque a mí me gustan mucho los ositos. Dice que cuando me ponga buena, me va a llevar a ver a los ositos de verdad. –Su sonrisa se agranda al recordar lo que una noche Castle le dijo, poco antes que la operaran. -¿A que sí, Rick?

-Sí, enana. Voy a llevarte a ver todos los osos que haya en todo Nueva York. –Toca con su dedo índice la nariz de mi hija que me sonríe contenta.

Sin embargo, no todos están contenta en la habitación. Kyra mira seriamente a Castle mientras frunce el ceño, tiene la mandíbula tensa y sus brazos están cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera, Richard? –le pregunta, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia fuera sin esperar a que este le conteste.

XXX

-¿Qué es eso de que vivís juntos? –espeta nada más cruzar la puerta.

-Kyra,… -digo con cansancio.

-Kyra, no. Contéstame. –Grita entre dientes al darse cuenta de que uno de los enfermeros que acaba de pasar por nuestro lado, se ha dado cuenta de que algo iba mal entre nosotros.

-Las cosas cambiaron.

-Ya veo –dice con ironía. – ¡Estás viviendo con una mujer y con su hija! Sí, que han cambiado. –Bufa.

-No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada. –Levanto la mano para que me siga dejando hablar y no me interrumpa. Así que, vuelve a cerrar de nuevo la boca, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana. –Te fuiste a África, otra vez como tantas otras. Nunca te dije nada, hasta esta vez que te pedí que te quedaras. Te necesitaba, necesitaba que me apoyaras, pero no, te doy igual y te fuiste. Ahora vuelves y me pides perdón, que te dé otra oportunidad y lo primero que haces es reclamarme que Kate y Bella vivan en mi casa, ¡sin ni siquiera saber por qué! –Me remuevo, alterado. –Creo que esto de volver no ha sido buena idea. –Confieso, si no estaba muy convencido de lo que acababa de hacer, ahora… lo tengo claro.

-Rick, no –dice con pena. –No digas eso. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,… me repite, agarrándome la cara con las dos manos e intentando besarme pero la agarro por los hombros y la separo de mí.

-Kya,.. –intento.

-Acabamos de volver –me recuerda como si yo no lo supiera.

-Lo sé y por eso mismo. Creo que mejor que esto se quede aquí y que no avance más. Ha sido un error.

-No, no es un error yo… te quiero, Rick.

Niego con la cabeza. Nunca debí haberle dicho que sí, me maldigo por no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para haberlo hecho antes.

-Nunca voy a decirle a Kate que se vaya de mi casa y mucho menos, echarla.

-Vale, vale, lo acepto. –Se apresura a decir.

-No lo entiendes. Yo… -me llevo una mano a la frente. –Las cosas cambiaron, yo no creo que sienta lo mismo por ti. Tampoco puedo decirte que no siento nada pero…

-Seguro que con el tiempo, que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad…

-No lo entiendes. –La interrumpo, moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados. –Cuando he entrado en esa habitación –digo, señalando la puerta –he visto algo en el rostro de Kate que… algo en mi interior, no sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

-No, Rick, no.

-Kyra, por favor, márchate. Vuelve a África.

-Pero podemos intentarlo, al menos.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Vete a casa, de verdad. –Separo sus manos de mi cuerpo. –Adiós. –Me despido, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

XXX

Me saluda con una media sonrisa cuando vuelve a entrar a la habitación. Me sorprende no ver a Kyra entrar con él, espero que el comentario de Bella no le haya causado ningún problema. Rick no se merece eso después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado.

-¿Y Kyra? –pregunta Bella.

-Se ha ido. –Contesta, acariciando su mejilla. Sus ojos se encuentras con los míos y su mirada es tan intensa que acabo por mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Va a venir luego a verme? –insiste.

-No, enana, ya no va venir más.

-¿Por qué? –inquiere. ¿No me quiere ver?

-No, no es eso. Es solo que ya me ha dicho lo que quería. Solo ha venido para decirme algo. ¿Quieres que venga?

-No. –Responde, acercando su cuerpo más al mío.

-Rick –digo yo. –Ha sido por lo que ha…

-No –me corta sin dejar acabar la frase. Me coge una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Pero, tú y ella…

Él niega con la cabeza.

-Es más complicado.

-Pero, Rick, -insisto –si vivir contigo va a suponer un problema para ti, ahora que Bella, se está recuperando puedo buscar un trabajo y…

-¿Qué? No –niega sin dejarme terminar.

-De verdad, yo no quiero que por nuestra culpa… ella se ha enfadado. Puedo hablar con ella si quieres y…

-Kate, no. Vosotras no sois ningún problema ni lo vas a ser. Tú no vas a separarte de Bella hasta que no esté completamente bien y, sí, Kyra se ha enfadado por eso pero no ha sido el problema. Kate –coloca dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo. –No tienes porqué preocuparte, créeme. Soy feliz teniéndoos en mi casa y volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a ofrecerte mi ayuda hoy y siempre. –Me sonríe.-Hey –dice al ver mi expresión. –No pasa nada. –Mira a mi hija que nos observa –Ella está bien, todo está bien. –Susurra, rodeándome con sus brazos.

XXX

-Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir. –Me dice, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá de la blanca habitación.

Me encojo de hombros. –No estoy cansado.

-Pero mañana entras muy temprano a trabajar. Tienes turno de mañana, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé. –Río, provocando que ella me dé un pequeño golpe en el brazo. –Quiero estar un ratito más.

-Bella ya se ha dormido.

-También, lo sé. –Me echo hacia detrás para que no me dé de nuevo en el brazo, riendo. –Pero puedo quedarme contigo, ¿no? Tú estás despierta. –Le saco la lengua y ella niega con la cabeza y sé que está reprimiendo una sonrisa por la forma en la que me mira. Paso una mano por encima de sus hombros y hago que se recueste en mi pecho. -¿Sabes? –Sus ojos me miran por debajo de sus pestañas. –Echo de menos dormir contigo. –Confieso, apretándola más contra mí. –Ahora nadie me despierta con sus patadas. –Añado al notar que se ha tensado con mi anterior comentario.

-No doy patadas. –Se queja y yo río. –Oye, Rick –dice, poniéndose seria y separándose de mi cuerpo.

-Dime –contesto, sabiendo por dónde va a ir ahora la conversación.

-Kyra –se coloca una hebra de pelo por detrás de la oreja, nerviosa.

-Sí, Kyra.

-¿De verdad que no ha sido por nosotras? Yo no quiero que seamos un problema –me vuelve a decir.

-De verdad. Mi relación con Kyra fue… no sé cómo definirla. –Suspiro. –Nos conocimos en la facultad y empezamos a salir. Al principio iba bien pero… pronto llegaron los problemas. Cada vez que le decía que no a algo o no hacía lo que ella quería, me dejaba. Luego volvíamos. El día de nuestra graduación le pedí matrimonio –sonrío con melancolía. –Me dijo que no, incluso me dejó. –Kate va a decir algo pero yo la dejo hablar. –Nos reencontramos aquí, en el hospital. Volvimos. Pensé que todo iría bien, ella parecía más madura pero llegaron los viajes a África. Yo sabía que eran importantes para ella, así que, intentaba estar feliz por ella. El problema fue el último. Yo necesitaba que se quedase, ella sabía que la necesitaba conmigo pero no le importó que yo lo estuviese pasando mal, se fue y nuestra relación terminó y ahí debió de quedar todo. No debí haber dicho que sí hoy. No sé, me sorprendió verla y… estaba confundido pero cuando me reclamó que vivierais conmigo, me di cuenta de mi error. Kate, -entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

-Ella… Kyra no te merece. –Me dice con rabia.

-Ven. –La abrazo fuerte contra mi pecho.

-Yo nunca voy a dejarte solo cuando me necesites. –Murmura.

-Gracias. –Le agradezco, besando luego su pelo.

-Siempre. –Ladea la cabeza para mirarme y coloca una de sus manos en mi rostro, acariciándome la barba con suavidad.

-Yo nunca cambiaría a nadie por ti. –Confieso, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su mano deja de moverse. –Tú y Bella sois lo mejor que me ha pasado, así que no me vuelvas a decir ni insinuar que sois un problema en mi vida, porque no. Sois todo lo contrario.

-Rick…


	13. Chapter 13

**Creo que este fic se me está yendo de las manos… **

**El capítulo de hoy es el que más me ha costado escribir desde que empecé este fic. Siento que la he liado y que no puedo volver a enderezarlo.**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, en serio. Es lo que me hace seguir y sacar el tiempo que no tengo para ponerme a escribir **

_Capítulo 13_

Apoyo una de mis manos sobre su pecho para ayudarme a erguirme. Lo miro a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Richard me mira intensamente y, algo nervioso. Sonrío y acerco mis labios a su rostro y dejo un beso en una de sus mejillas, alargando el contacto.

-Tú has sido y eres nuestro ángel –es mi turno de confesar. Rodeo su cuello con uno de mis brazos y acaricio su nuca. Su sonrisa se ensancha y sus nervios parecen haberse ido.

Me besa en la frente y yo vuelvo a mi posición, recuesto mi cabeza en su torso, abrazándome a él.

XXX

Paseo mi mano por la espalda de Kate, acariciándola por encima de la camiseta y me pregunto si, algún día, podré hacerlo directamente sobre su piel. Suspiro e intento pensar en otra cosa si no quiero que mi cuerpo comience a reaccionar ante esa imagen en mi mente donde Kate está completa… me recrimino estar imaginándomela así… Estamos en un hospital, concretamente en la habitación donde se encuentra su hija convaleciente. Además, ella me tiene como su único apoyo.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Te has puesto tenso.

-¿Eh? –digo, algo descolocado. –No nada. –Fuerzo una sonrisa y ella entrecierra los ojos pero no dice nada más. Mira su reloj de pulsera y termina por separarse de mí.

-Deberías irte. Es muy tarde, Rick, y mañana tienes que trabajar temprano. –Se levanta del sofá y me ofrece la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga mucho más tarde. –Camino hasta donde Bella duerme y le doy varios besos con cuidado de no despertarla. La niña suspira pero sigue durmiendo. La miro unos segundos dormir y me doy la vuelta para despedirme de Beckett hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Hey, buenas noches –me dice, viendo que yo no digo ni hago nada, solo la miro. Se acerca algo dubitativa a mí por mi comportamiento.

Sonrío y termino de eliminar la distancia entre nosotros, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos.

-Buenas noches –le deseo, con mi cara escondida en su cuello. –Voy a echar de menos tus ronquidos –bromeo y la escucho quejarse. Me río y noto cómo se estremece cuando mis dientes rozan su piel. No lo he hecho aposta. Me separo de ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, fingiendo que no me he dado cuenta. Kate sonríe con algo de timidez y yo rozo su mejilla con mis dedos.

-Hasta mañana, Kate. –Me despido.

XXX

Suspiro, cuando lo veo cruzar la puerta. Sé que somos amigos y, aunque no sea una amistad muy común, solo somos eso, amigos. Pero… mi corazón lo siente como algo más, algo por encima de la amistad por mucho que mi mente me repita que no es así. Solo somos amigos, al fin y al cabo.

Sacudo mi cabeza, intentado dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en lo que de verdad es importante, mi hija. Ladeo la cabeza y la observo dormir en esa cama de sábanas blancas.

Mañana, si al curarle la herida, ven que está cicatrizando bien, le quitaran ese aparatoso y llamativo vendaje que cubre toda su cabeza y le pondrán un apósito que cubra solo la zona de la operación. Eso sería una muy buena noticia, todo iría bien. Y todo gracias a Rick. Resoplo, otra vez mis pensamientos vuelven a él.

XXX

Bufo, tapándome la cara con las manos. El día de hoy ha sido raro. Primero Kyra y luego está… luego está Kate.

Yo siempre he pensado que nunca podría enamorarme de otra mujer que no fuese Kyra. Ella fue mi primer amor y, a pesar, de todo lo que me hizo sufrir nunca pude olvidarme de ella. Pero, hoy, cuando la tuve delante, dudé y, después de sus reproches y de ver la cara de Kate ante su presencia, lo tuve claro, me había olvidado de ella.

Ahogo un grito, me he enamorado de Kate, o al menos, lo estoy haciendo. Lo que no sé si puede ser un problema. Ella necesita mi ayuda y esto puede arruinar todo. Somos amigos y los amigos no… pero tampoco estoy seguro que… ella se ha estremecido dos veces hoy ante mi contacto y, eso, puede significar que le pasa lo mismo que a mí, o no.

XXX

-Buenos días –la saludo cuando veo que comienza a pestañear. Todavía con los ojos medios cerrados, me regala una sonrisa. Beso su frente mientras Bella alarga sus pequeños bracitos, estirándose.

-Buenos días, mami –Me dice ahora más despierta.

-¿Quieres desayunar o quieres esperar un poco? –le pregunto, señalando la bandeja que ha traído uno de las enfermeras hace unos minutos.

-Un ratito –responde, moviéndose y palmeando la cama para que me acueste a su lado. Yo sonrío y le hago caso. Ella, en seguida, se acerca a mí, recostándose en mi hombro. Emite un largo suspiro y me mira con una gran sonrisa después, enseñándome sus pequeños dientes. –Me gusta dormir contigo, mami.

-A mí también, cariño. –Sonrío y ella arruga la nariz y ríe y sé que está pensando algo. -¿Qué pasa, pillina? –Pregunto, haciéndola reír más.

-A ti también te gusta dormir con Rick –canturrea entre risas. Yo río, algo ruborizada. –Duermes con él –sigue canturreando.

-Oye –me quejo y mi hija carcajea.

-Veo que habéis amanecido contentas. –escucho la voz de Castle. En seguida me pongo derecha y dejo de sonreír. Oigo como Bella sigue riendo y veo que abre la boca para hablar.

-Sí –contesto deprisa antes de que ella se adelante y le diga lo que me acaba de decir a mí. –Cariño, ya ha pasado un ratito. Ahora sí tienes que desayunar antes de que me venga a verte el doctor. –Ella asiente y le pide a Castle que se acerque para darle un beso.

-Buenos días –me dice este, dándome un beso en la mejilla a mí también.

-Bueno días –respondo, poniendo la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita portable.

Noto su mirada puesta en mí, supongo que extrañado por mi comportamiento hacia él. Suspiro, me ha sorprendido tanto que llegara en ese preciso momento que me he asustado y he actuado por instinto.

XXX

Trago saliva. Espero que Kate no esté actuando así conmigo por lo que pasó ayer… a lo mejor lo ha pensado y no quiere que… Ella solo me ve como su amigo y por eso se está distanciando. Hoy no me ha dado un beso de buenos días, como las otras mañanas. Muchos de ellos con abrazos incluidos.

-Rick –la voz de Bella hace que deje de pensar y me enfoque en ella.

-Dime, enana –le sonrío.

Ella me señala algo de su plato y pone cara de asco. Aguanto una sonrisa, sé lo que me quiere decir. Quiere que la ayude a librarse de comerse esa parte de su desayuno.

-¡Eh! No, no, hoy no te libras de comértelo todo, sabionda –interviene Kate que se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones de su hija.

-Jo –se queja Bella, poniendo cara de pena.

Busco con mis ojos su mirada, cuando la encuentro, gira la cabeza rápidamente. Ahora lo tengo claro: solo podemos ser amigos. Hora de mantener las distancias.

XXX

Me siento como una tonta por haber actuado así con Castle hace un rato. Además, por un comentario de mi hija. Un comentario inocente, sin más. Pero después de lo que había pasado ayer entre nosotros, nuestras confesiones y de que mi cuerpo hubiese reaccionado… no estoy segura de que él se haya dado cuenta pero… no tampoco lo estoy de que no lo haya notado.

Suspiro, exasperada. Parezco una adolescente. Mascullo una palabrota por lo bajini para que Bella no se entere.

Pero, bufo, sé que mi miedo y mi comportamiento proviene a que me da terror perder a Rick y ya no por toda la ayuda económica que nos está promocionando, sino porque lo necesito a mi lado, aunque me tenga que conformar con que seamos solo amigos.

-Hey –saluda Rick que llega acompañado de Smith y de una enfermera.

-Vamos a mirar esa herida –dice ahora el doctor que trata a mi hija.

Yo agarro la mano de Bella que me mira sin saber lo importante que puede llegar a ser esto para ella, porque si no está cicatrizando bien… traería problemas. Respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme. Miro hacia mi lado derecho, buscando a Richard, él siempre se coloca a mi lado cada vez que Smith va a decirme algo referente a la salud de mi hija, pero esta vez no está. Lo busco con la mirada y veo que está detrás de la enfermera que va a ayudar a Smith con el vendaje.

-Pues vamos allá –comienza a retirar la venda y dejo de estar concentrada en Castle para hacerlo en mi hija.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14_

-Esto tiene buena pinta –sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Está cicatrizando bien, bastante bien.

Suspiro, soltando toda la tensión que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo. Escucho como Smith le pide a la enfermera que lo ayude con las curas mientras yo beso la manita que tengo entre mis manos de mi hija.

Busco los ojos de Rick pero no los encuentro, este mira con una sonrisa a Bella. Espero, con mis ojos puestos en él, a que me mire pero sigue sin hacerlo. De mi hija pasa a observar lo que sus dos compañeros están haciendo.

Noto un tirón en mi camiseta, Bella me mira con una sonrisa.

Smith acaba de decirle que si sigue así, podrá salir muy pronto del hospital como ella tanto quiere.

XXX

-Te he traído algo –canturreo, alzando las cejas mientras los ojos de Bella empiezan a brillar por la ilusión. –Un regalo –sigo diciendo. Y veo cómo la pequeña gira la cabeza buscando a su madre.

Meto la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata y la niña junta las manos con nerviosismo. Cuando la saco, su boca se abre y ríe.

-Es un osito _chititito, chititito_ –dice, contenta.

-Sí, mira –se lo doy –es muy chiquitito.

Bella se lo muestra a su madre y Kate le sonríe y se sienta a su lado por el otro extremo de la cama.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto.

-¡Sí! Me gusta mucho –grita, contenta. Abraza al pequeño peluche contra su pecho, el juguete no es más mucho más grande que sus manitas.

-¿Qué se dice, cariño? –escucho decirle Kate.

Su hija la mira sin comprender muy bien lo que quiere decirle su madre. Aunque no estoy mirando a Kate, me la imagino alzando una ceja, sonrío, la conozco demasiado bien para saberlo y mi sonrisa se hace más grande cuando confirmo que está haciendo ese gesto, mirándola de reojo.

De pronto, mi sonrisa desaparece cuando recuerdo que no la he mirado desde que he entrado pero… suspiro, sé que nada más la mire a los ojos, todo mi empeño por poner distancia entre nosotros para poder olvidarme de ella, caerá y…

La pequeña mano de Bella sobre mi cara, me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias –me agradece con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonrío de vuelta.

-De nada, enana. –Beso su mejilla. –Luego vuelvo que tengo que seguir trabajando. –Beso otra vez su mejilla y le sonrío, saliendo como entré, sin decirle nada a Kate.

XXX

Observo a mi hija dormir. Llevo una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricio por encima de la ropa. Rick no ha vuelto desde esta mañana. Desde entonces tengo formado un nudo en el estómago. Sé que algo no va bien con él, no sé pero… debe de haberse enfadado por haber estado tan seca con él esta mañana, cuando vino por primera vez.

Me muerdo el labio al recordar cómo me ha ignorado en su segunda visita. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Vuelvo a mirar a Bella dormir y luego dirijo mi mirada a la puerta.

Todavía falta una hora para que acabe su turno, quizás venga antes de irse.

Decido sentarme en el sofá y seguir leyendo el libro que empecé ayer.

Me cuesta varios minutos y varias repeticiones de lectura, pero, al final, consigo concentrarme en él y enterarme de lo que estoy leyendo. Cuando levanto los ojos del libro, miro la hora. El turno de Castle acaba en diez minutos…

Pienso en ir a buscarlo, tal vez ya no esté atendiendo a ningún paciente. Sacudo la cabeza, y tal vez también se enfade más por molestarlo…

Me tapo la cara con las manos con frustración.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

Me muevo por los pasillos mirando hacia el suelo. Una risa hace que alce mi cabeza. A unos metros de mí, se encuentra Richard riendo y charlando con una doctora, joven. Rápidamente, antes de que se dé cuenta de mi presencia, me giro y vuelvo a recorrer los largos pasillos de vuelta a la habitación.

XXX

-¡Oh, vaya! Parece que se ha pasado nuestra hora y no nos hemos dado cuenta hablando –me dice, riendo. Miro mi reloj para comprobarlo, hace como 12 minutos que nuestro turno ha acabado. Me sonríe. -¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos y seguimos conversando en otro lado? –Yo le sonrío sin saber muy bien qué contestarle. Lo medito por unos segundos y acepto. Podría ayudarme a olvidarme de Kate. -¿En la salida en 20 minutos? –inquiere.

-Eso depende de lo que tardes en cambiarte. –Rio –Las mujeres son las que siempre llegan tarde. –Ella abre la boca, fingiendo estar ofendida y yo rio con más fuerza.

-A ver quién tarda más. –Me reta.

XXX

Cada minuto que pasa estoy más segura de que Richard no va a venir a despedirse hoy. Además, parecía estar en muy buena compañía… me recrimino a mí misma estar celosa. No tengo derechos para estarlo. Rick y yo solo somos amigos.

Noto que Bella se remueve y me levanto de donde esto sentada para acercarme a ella.

-¿Y Rick? –me pregunta cómo lleva haciéndolo durante toda la tarde. Él siempre viene varias veces y hoy no volvió a hacerlo después de darle el regalo.

-Está ocupado, trabajando –le digo, sabiendo que estoy mintiendo pues su turno ya ha acabado hace casi una hora.

-Jo –se queja, adormilada.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? –le pregunto, necesito sentir a mi hija lo más cerca posible. Ella es la única capaz de alegrarme.

-Sí –dice ahora más contenta pero con los ojos medios cerrados.

XXX

Menos mal que mañana no entro en el primer turno. Termino de quitarme la ropa y me dejo caer en la cama. El reloj de mi mesilla marcan las 3.27 am, pero me he divertido mucho, al menos. No sabía que Gulls podía ser tan divertida.

Me remuevo, quedando de lado en el colchón, mirando hacia la parte donde solía dormir Kate. Bufo al sentir la culpabilidad recorrer mi cuerpo. No sé por qué pero siento que la estoy traicionado de alguna manera. Además, no cumplí mi palabra de volver luego como le dije a Bella.

Me tapo la cara con la almohada y ahogo un grito. ¡Quiero dejar de sentirme así!

XXX

-Buenos días, cariño –la saludo cuando la veo abrir los ojos.

Ella me sonríe y se frota los ojos, supongo que la luz que entra por la ventana le molesta. Se gira y esconde su rostro en mi pecho, pasando uno de sus bracitos por encima de mi cuerpo.

-Mi niña –digo, apretándola un poco más a mí, con cuidado.

-Te quiero, mami –la oigo decir y mis labios se curvan hacia arriba de inmediato.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¿Hoy va a venir Rick? –me pregunta, separándose de mí.

-No lo sé, cariño –respondo, acariciando su mejilla. Sé que hoy entra más tarde y… estos días viene después de levantarse y se queda con nosotras hasta que tiene que entrar a trabajar pero, hoy no estoy tan segura de que eso pase.

-Yo quiero que venga.

XXX

El sonido de mi móvil me despierta. Gruño al recordar que lo dejé en el bolsillo del pantalón que vestí ayer.

-Castle –digo al descolgar.

-Hey, Rick, ¿aún dormido? –escucho una pequeña risita.

Voy a mentir pero tardo demasiado en decir algo.

-Vale, me has pillado –respondo. Me rasco la cabeza mientras camino hacia el baño.

-¿Desayunamos juntos? Conozco un buen lugar en los que sirven unos desayunos deliciosos.

-Okay –acepto –pásame la dirección por un mensaje, Gulls.

-¡No te vuelvas a dormir! –exclama antes de colgar.

XXX

-Mami ¿y Rick? –me pregunta con voz triste mi hija. -¿Por qué no viene?

Yo la miro sin saber qué decirle. Mi cabeza lleva horas pensando en posibles razones y… en una de ellas, aparece una guapa doctora…

-No lo sé, cariño, estará muy ocupado.

-Pero… él siempre viene y… jo.

-Ven –abro los brazos y Bella se sumerge en ellos. -¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-Vale –acepta.

XXX

Es la primera vez que llego tarde al trabajo. Después de desayunar, estuvimos dando un paseo por las calles de Nueva York y entre una cosa y otra, media hora después de lo que debería, estoy poniéndome mi bata.

Pero, al menos, ha merecido la pena, aunque me espere una tarde estresante de trabajo al ir atrasado en las revisiones y citas con mis pacientes.

Rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Gulls quiere quedar después de que salgamos de trabajar, otra vez.

XXX

-Hola –saluda Smith.

-Hola –digo.

-Traigo buenas noticias. –Le sonríe a mi hija y a mí. –Las analíticas que le hicimos han salido perfecta, al igual que las demás pruebas y… -camina hasta estar al lado de la camilla y coge a mi hija, colocándola con cuidado en el suelo –vamos a ver cómo caminas, pequeña.

-¿Ya puedo andar? –inquiere mi hija, contenta. Desde que la operaron no ha podido poner los pies en el suelo y ahora, por fin, lo puede hacer.

-Sí, pero primero tienes que ir despacio hacia donde está tu mamá, ¿vale? –Ella asiente y empieza a mover sus piernas.

La abrazo cuando llega a mí y beso varias veces su mejilla.

-Muy bien –la felicita el doctor. –Ya puedes andar pero poco a poco, ¿vale? Nada de correr –la avisa.

-¿Y Rick? –le pregunta, sorprendiéndolo por el cambio de tema.

-Pues Rick está trabajando, pequeña.

-Ah… ¿Y cuándo va a venir a verme? –inquiere, con voz triste.

-No lo sé –responde y me mira a mí con cara de circunstancia. Él, como yo, sabe perfectamente que algo está pasando con Castle, es muy raro que no haya venido con él para ver cómo caminaba Bella.

-Entonces, ¿ya puede andar? –Es mi turno de cambiar de tema.

-Sí pero que lo haga de a poco, que no se canse. En principio, que camine solo varios pasos y vaya yendo a más. –Yo asiento. –Si sigue así, podrán irse pronto a casa. –Me dice antes de despedirse.

XXX

-Hey, ¿ya terminaste? –me giro con una sonrisa en mi cara al escuchar la voz de Gulls.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También. –Sonríe y alza una ceja. -¿Ahora en la salida?

-Hecho. –La veo caminar deprisa hacia la sala de personal. La escucho reír cuando me ve hacer lo mismo.

Otra noche que no voy a pasarme a despedirme de las Becketts.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15_

-Hola –saludo con timidez. Hace varios días que no paso a visitarlas y si hoy me he animado a hacerlo es por el tirón de orejas que me ha dado Smith. Por lo visto, Bella le ha estado preguntando por mí durante todos estos días.

Beckett me mira con cara de pocos amigos, está enfadado y lo entiendo. Le sonrío a su hija pero esta me mira seria y con el ceño fruncido.

-Te he traído un regalo –digo, acercándome a ella que está sentada en el sofá, junto a su madre. Cuando se lo tiendo, lo tira al suelo. Lo recojo. –Es un oso de peluche, ¿no te gusta? Este no lo tienes, es nuevo. –Intento decirle sin que se note el nerviosismo en mi voz. Ella vuelve a tirarlo al suelo.

-Bella… -la regaña su madre.

Bella me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se tira al cuello de su madre, escondiendo su cara ahí. Por el temblor de su pequeño cuerpo y sus audibles sollozos, sé que está llorando.

Coloco una mano en su espalda, por donde su madre no tiene las suyas.

-Bella, enana,… -la llamo pero no contesta. Se remueve, inquieta y quito mi mano.

Me agacho para igualar un poco la altura.

-¿No quieres el osito? –pregunto sin saber qué decir.

-¡No! –grita entre sollozos.

-Kate… -digo, angustiado, pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Cariño, Rick está aquí, como tú querías. –Le susurra.

-Ya no quiero, ¡ya no lo quiero! –exclama.

-Bella, cariño…

-¡Vete! –me grita. Dejo una caricia en su espalda antes de levantarme e irme. Yo mismo me lo he buscado, la he abandonado durante casi una semana.

XXX

-Cariño, ya está. Ya se ha ido. –Mi hija se separa despacio de mí con los ojos rojos e irritados. Le limpio las lágrimas con mis manos.

-Ya no quiero que Rick sea más mi amigo. –Me dice, sollozando.

-¿Por qué? Si Rick te quiere mucho y tú también lo quieres mucho a él. –Ella niega.

-No, yo ya no lo quiero porque Rick no me quiere. –Gimotea.

-Claro que te quiere, cariño. Mira que te trajo –le digo cogiendo el peluche del suelo donde Richard lo ha dejado.

-No, no me quiere, no ha venido a verme.

-Estaba traba…

-¡No me quiere! –grita sin dejarme acabar la frase.

XXX

-Hola –digo, entrando después de asegurarme de que Bella estuviese dormida. No quiero que vuelva a alterarse otra vez por mi culpa. Sé que eso no es bueno para su salud y no quiero que empeore después de todo lo que ha avanzado.

Beckett me mira pero no dice nada.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpo, eliminando la distancia que hay entre nosotros, sentándome al lado de ella en el sofá. –Siento mucho haberme comportado así, siento no haber venido, siento… -Paro al ver cómo niega con la cabeza. –Kate…

-No, no, Castle. No lo entiendes. –Veo cómo se muerde el labio con rabia.

-Ella –señala a su hija con el dedo índice –Bella, lleva días esperando a que vengas a verla. A todo el mundo que entraba por esa puerta le preguntaba por ti, hasta ayer, ayer no te mencionó ni una sola vez. Ahora apareces como si nada con un oso de peluche, ¿crees que con eso ibas a hacer que se olvidara de todo? –Yo niego. –Bella te quiere mucho y siente que ya no la quieres y…

-¡Claro que la quiero! –exclamo, interrumpiéndola.

-No es lo que le has demostrado estos últimos días. Yo sé que no es tu obligación, que demasiado haces por nosotras. Siempre te voy a estar agradecida por haberle dado la oportunidad de vivir a mi hija, pero…

-Kate… -intento coger su mano pero la aparta antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Sé que no nos debes nada y que tienes derecho a tener tu vida y tu intimidad. Solo tenías que decírnoslo. Lo hubiera comprendido, pero simplemente desapareciste.

-Kate…

-No, Castle. No te preocupes, cuando le den el alta nos buscaremos a donde ir. Y no te lo tomes a mal, te agradezco que nos hayas acogido durante todo este tiempo.

-Kate… ¡No! –grito, removiéndose en el asiento. –No os tenéis que ir de mi casa, no es necesario. Por favor, no…

-Castle –me corta –Ahora mismo somos un estorbo. Con nosotras allí no tendrías nada de intimidad, te invadimos tu privacidad y tu vida.

-Pero Kate… -insisto.

-Además, Bella no te quiere cerca.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? –pregunto, exasperado.

-No lo sé. No lo sé. –Repite.

-No os vayáis, por favor –le pido. –Perdóname.

-Sigues sin entenderlo. La cosa no está en perdonar o no. No tengo nada que perdonarte, al revés. Tengo mucho que agradecerte. Pero ahora mismo somos un estorbo en tu vida.

-¿Qué? No. –Me muevo en el sofá, acercándome más a ella. –Si yo no he venido no es por eso, no…

-Si no has venido es porque tenías otras cosas que hacer. Cosas con una chica concretamente. Te he visto con ella –me dice ante mi cara con desconcierto. –Entiende que si volvemos a tu casa, entre otras cosas, tendrás problemas con ella.

-No, no Kate. Te estás equivocando. –Me doy un golpe en la frente. –No, escúchame.

-Mami –me callo al escuchar la voz de Bella, llamando a su madre.

Me pongo de pie junto con Kate.

-Enana –le digo de manera cariñosa, rezando porque esta vez no me eche. Cuando voy a acariciar su cara, la retira y le pide a su madre que la coja. –Bella, -la llamo pero no me hace caso. –Enana –vuelvo a intentar.

-Déjame –gimotea.

XXX

-Castle… -digo, cuando lo veo entrar de nuevo. –Se volverá a despertar.

-Antes no terminamos de hablar.

-Sí, sí que lo hicimos.

-Claro que no. –Insiste. –No te puedes ir de mi casa, ¿dónde vas a ir entonces?

-No te preocupes por eso, me las apañaré.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? –inquiere, exasperado, moviendo las manos.

-Encontraré algún sitio a donde ir. Llamaré a mis padres y les pediré ayuda, si es necesario.

-¿Y si no te quieren ayudar?

-Llamaré a algún viejo conocido, iré a pedir ayuda a los servicios sociales, no sé. Haré lo que sea.

-¿Y por qué mejor no te quedas en mi casa? –vuelve a insistir.

-Porque no puedo. –Respondo, sintiendo cómo empiezo a perder los nervios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Ya te lo dije antes! –bufo.

-Y yo te dije que eso no era ningún problema.

-No lo será para ti, pero para mí sí lo es. –Digo, elevando el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué? –sigue con lo mismo.

-¡Porque sí! –Grito –porque no puedo volver a aceptar tu ayuda después de que me hayas estado ignorando y no solo a mí, también a mi hija. Porque ella no te quiere cerca ni yo tampoco. –Termino de decir, ofuscada.

-No me quieres cerca… -repite. Parece dolido. Tal vez, me pasé pero ha insistido tanto en lo mismo que lo he dicho sin pensar. –Está bien, si es así. No voy a insistir más. –Deja caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y se va.

XXX

Abro la puerta y tiro las llaves sobre la mesa. Enciendo la luz y me voy quitando la ropa con rabia para ir a ducharme con agua fría. A ver si eso ayuda a que mi mal humor, y sobre todo, esta presión que estoy sintiendo en el pecho se vaya por el desagüe.

Sé que me he equivocado con mi manera de actuar, que nunca debí de haberlas dejado de lado. No fue eso exactamente lo que hice aunque pueda parecer así, pero tampoco creo que me merezca esto.

Vale, Bella es una niña y puede que no llegue a entender algunas cosas pero Kate… ella debería de entender, no sé… Lo que sé es que no me quiere cerca. Golpeo con fuerza los azulejos de la ducha. Me siento utilizado.

Ahora que su hija está bien, ya no me quiere con ella. Siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo y golpeo una y otra vez mi puño contra los azulejos hasta que me dejo caer sobre el plato de la ducha, dejando que fluyan mis lágrimas.

XXX

-¿Puedes salir un momento? –escucho que me pide Castle.

-Dime –digo ya afuera.

-No quería incomodar de nuevo a Bella –me dice mostrando indiferencia.

-Okay –contesto, cruzándome de brazos.

-Solo quería saber qué vas a hacer con las cosas que tienes en mi casa, con la habitación de Bella y todo eso…

-Aps… pues, no lo sé. Supongo que cuando tenga a donde irme, iré a recoger todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestan? –Trago saliva, ahora mismo no tengo sitio en donde meter todo eso.

-No, solo quería saber. Iré guardándolo todo en cajas.

Yo asiento sin saber que decir y miro al suelo. En la trayectoria, me fijo en la mano ensangrentada de Castle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –le pregunto, preocupada.

-¿Esto? –dice, levantando el brazo. –Nada. -La esconde dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. –Bueno, no te molesto más. Avísame cuando vayas a ir, por si estoy allí o no. –Me dice antes de irse.

XXX

-Hey, Rick –veo acercarse a Gulls y sonrío con pesadez. –Te estuve llamando anoche –me recrimina.

-Lo siento, no lo escuché. –Ella arruga el entrecejo.

-Bueno, no importa. –Se encoge de hombros. -¿Salimos hoy?

-No tengo ganas, lo siento. –Respondo e intento seguir con mi camino pero Gulls se pone delante.

-¿Te pasa algo? No pareces estar bien.

Suspiro.

-No lo estoy, pero supongo que pronto lo estaré.

-Si necesitas algo…

-Gracias, Gulls. –Le agradezco antes de irme.

XXX

Suspiro mientras termino de guardar todas nuestras cosas en la última maleta. Solo falta que el médico venga con el papel que certifica el alta médica de Bella para poder irnos. Después de un mes en el hospital me parece mentira que vayamos a salir, por fin. Aunque… no he conseguido encontrar un lugar donde nos podamos quedar. Mi única esperanza es que cuando, después de salir, vaya a los servicios sociales, me ayuden.

Me limpio una lágrima traicionera. No quiero preocupar a mi hija que lleva desde ayer celebrando su salida.

-Aquí está –Escucho a mi espalda la voz de Smith. –Aquí está el alta firmada, ya os podéis ir. –Me dice, contento.

Junto a mí, Bella salta de alegría y aplaude.

-Pero tú deberás seguir descansando en casa, pequeña. –Oigo que le dice.

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija. –Le agradezco al doctor.

-No hay de qué. –Me sonríe –Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. No se olvide de traerla a las revisiones periódicas.

-No, claro que no. –Tanto yo como mi hija nos despedimos de Smith.

-¿Podemos ir al parque, mami? Ya no estoy malita. –Me pide con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo estás –Sonrío de felicidad. –Pero aún tienes que descansar. Además, tenemos que ir a un sitio, cariño.

-¿A qué sitio? –me pregunta, entrando conmigo al ascensor. La ayudo a que le dé al botón de la planta baja.

-A uno donde mami tiene que hablar con unas personas, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Cuando salimos por la puerta del hospital, me encuentro con el coche de Rick aparcado justo en frente y a él caminando hacia nosotras.

Me quita las maletas y los bolsos.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto, al verlo guardarlos en el maletero de su coche.

-Nada. No voy a dejaros a vuestra suerte. –Me mira serio, como nunca antes lo había hecho. –Y me da igual que no me queráis cerca, os vais a quedar en mi casa. –Sentencia.

-Rick.

Abre la puerta de los asientos de atrás.

-Subid. –Ordena.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-Rick… -insiste.

-Subid –repito, sin moverme de donde estoy. Kate sigue parada en el mismo lugar, mirándome cómo si no entendiese nada. Entonces, mi mirada baja, encontrándose con los ojos acusadores de Bella que se agarra más fuerte a la mano de su madre, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo. Trago saliva. –Subid –Vuelvo a decir, intentando mantener el tono de voz neutro.

Cuando mis ojos se posan de nuevo en Kate, puedo ver cómo su labio inferior tiembla y cómo sus ojos se han humedecidos.

-Por favor,… -les pido, agachando la mirada, sintiéndome culpable por la situación. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. Yo debería haber salido acompañándola, celebrando el alta médica de Bella.

Suspiro, respirando profundamente después para poder seguir manteniendo mis emociones bajo control. Pateo una pequeña piedra que hay en el suelo y, cuando vuelvo a subir la mirada, puedo ver cómo Kate coge en brazos a su hija y comienza a caminar en mi dirección, montándose por fin en el coche.

Cierro la puerta después de que estén montadas en el asiento de atrás de mi automóvil, dando gracias a lo que sea que haya hecho que Kate, finalmente, haya aceptado mientras mis ojos vuelan al cielo.

Doy la vuelta al vehículo y comienzo la conducción tras ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

XXX

Mi incomodidad es mucho mayor ahora que el primer día que vine a vivir con Castle, a pesar d que entonces apenas lo conocía.

Suspiro mientras espero que él abra la puerta de su casa.

He podido sentir cómo, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, nos miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando nos hemos bajado del coche, ha tenido un gesto cariñoso con mi hija pero Bella se ha refugiado en mí. No puede negarse que Bella ha sacado mi carácter.

-¿Tenéis hambre? –nos pregunta mientras entramos. -¿Algo de beber? –inquiere cuando decimos que no a su primera pregunta. Volvemos a negar y él lleva las maletas a las habitaciones.

Miro a mi hija que se muerde el labio, un gesto que es mío.

-¿Quieres acostarte en el sofá o en la cama? Tienes que seguir descansando –le digo con cariño. Ella arruga la nariz y yo alzo una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

-En la cama, quiero estar con todos mis ositos. –Me dice ahora más contenta. Sonrío y caminamos en dirección a la habitación.

-Perdón –se disculpa Castle, que acaba de salir de golpe de la habitación, cuando yo estaba entrando, lo que ha provocado que nos choquemos.

-No –niego en un tono bajo, colocándome una hebra de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Se hace un lado para dejarnos pasar. Yo hago un mohín con la boca y observo por el rabillo del ojo cómo mira con tristeza a Bella, que sigue sin hacerle caso.

XXX

Paso mis manos por mi pelo con frustración, despeinándome. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Puede que me haya sentido utilizado por Kate, y puede que haya sido así, pero Bella… su cariño era real. Los niños siempre se entregan de corazón y… he hecho que mi enana no me quiera cerca.

Pensaba que estaría menos enfadada después de estos días, pero no, parece estar incluso más enfadada.

Levanto mis ojos de mis zapatos cuando escucho ruido en frente de mí, encontrándome a Bella.

-Hey –la saludo, sonriéndole.

-¿Mami? –pregunta con seriedad, jugando con la manga de su camiseta.

-¿Mami? Aquí no está –respondo, levantándome de la cama. -¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-No –niega, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡No corras! –exclamo, rezando porque no se caiga o se dé algún golpe.

XXX

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas corriendo? –la regaño, torciendo el gesto.

-Ups –dice, tapándose la boca, pero aún así puedo ver cómo sus labios se curven hacia arriba.

-No puedes correr, cariño. –Digo, agachándome a su lado. –Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Se encoge de hombros.

Me señalo la mejilla con el dedo índice y ella me sonríe antes de acercarse y darme un beso. Coloco mis manos en su cintura y beso varias veces su mejilla.

Me separo de mi hija cuando diviso a Castle por detrás de Bella, mirándonos.

-Yo… -señala a mi hija y se rasca la cabeza –He visto que corría y… -Niega con la cabeza. –Será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? –me ofrezco.

-No, gracias. Mejor descansa un poco. –Responde, pasando por mi vera, camino de la cocina.

XXX

Bufo, cerrando la puerta de la nevera de malas maneras. Me tapa la cara con las manos, frotándomela con fuerza. ¿Cómo puedo actuar como si fuese un adolescente?

-Kate –digo, dándome la vuelta cuando escucho sus pasos detrás de mí.

-He venido por un vaso de agua para Bella. –Me dice, pasando por mi lado y yo tengo que controlarme para no agarrarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta mis brazos. La echo muchísimo de menos. Echo de menos abrazarla y darle besos, que ella hago lo mismo conmigo. Esa conexión, esa unión, esa confianza, esa amistad, ese todo que nos unía.

Suspiro, agachando mi mirada.

-Si necesitas ayuda, avísame –alzo la mirada y la veo salir de la cocina con el vaso de agua entre sus manos.

XXX

-Está muy bueno –digo, para romper el incómodo silencio que se ha instalado desde el primer momento en el que nos hemos sentado a cenar.

-Gracias. –Me agradece el cumplido, sonriendo con timidez. -¿Bella ya está dormida? –me pregunta.

-Sí –respondo, tragando la comida que tenía en la boca. –Se le pasará –añado, haciendo que me mire un poco descolocado. –Ahora mismo está enfadada pero, la conozco, dentro de nada se le pasará. Ella te quiere mucho. Solo necesita tiempo y ver que tú la quieres.

-La quiere mucho –me confiesa, mirándome con los ojos emocionados. –No sé cómo pude alejarme de ella así –sacude la cabeza. –Solo espero que me perdone pronto. La echo muchísimo de menos.

-Bueno,… -digo sin saber qué decir sobre lo que me ha dicho de su comportamiento. A l final opto por sonreírle levemente.

XXX

Me siento en su cama con cuidado de no despertarla. La observo dormir por unos minutos mientras doy gracias por tenerla en mi vida. Esta pequeña me ha robado el corazón y saber que le he hecho daño, me duele en lo más profundo. Suspiro, alargando la mano para acariciar su pómulo.

Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y actuar de otra forma. Que Bella se despertara y me sonriera no solo con los labios, sino también con los ojos, que luego me diese un beso y un abrazo, pero sé que si ahora mismo abriese los ojos… no le gustaría encontrarse conmigo. Suspiro audiblemente antes de inclinarme y besar con sumo cuidado su mejilla, deseándole en voz baja dulces sueños.

XXX

-Hey, ¿qué haces ahí? –me pregunta, acercándose a mí.

Yo sigo preparándome mi cama improvisada en el sofá.

-Has estado un mes durmiendo en uno de esos. –Dice, señalando en mueble con su dedo.

-Castle… -le advierto. No voy a dormir con él. No creo que sea lo apropiado después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-No –dice, alzando sus manos. –Entiendo que no quieras dormir conmigo, pero –añade –dormiré yo en sofá, tú necesitas dormir en una cama en condiciones.

-No –es mi turno de decir a mí. –Es tu cama, es tu casa. Yo soy la que está aquí de ocupa, así que yo seré la que duerma aquí.

-No –niega de nuevo él, andando hacia mí y quitándome el cojín de las manos. –Tú dormirás en la cama. –Sentencia sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, acostándose en la cama. –Apaga la luz cuando te vayas –me pide, cerrando los ojos.

-Castle… -lo llamo yo entre dientes pero no me hace caso. –Castle –repito.

-Buenas noches, Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola! Buenas noches. Antes que nada os pido disculpas por no contestar a vuestros comentarios como hacía antes pero mi tiempo es tan limitado que el poco tiempo que tengo libre lo utilizo para escribir. Quería contestarlos antes de subirlo pero he tardado más de lo que pensaba en hacerlo y ya muero de sueño. Pero, de verdad, que agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, es por lo que intento sacar tiempo de donde sea para poder seguir lo antes posibles. Gracias por leer. **

**Respecto al capítulo. No es lo que tenía en mente, para nada, pero, después de haber escrito algo parecido y que no me convenciera, lo reescribí y el resultado es totalmente lo contrario a lo que había escrito anteriormente. No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones… al final, me he decantado por esta. A ver qué os parece… **

Capítulo 17

Una vuelta más, esta vez he quedado tumbado sobre mi espalda. Coloco mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y suspiro, dejando salir poco a poco el aire por mis labios. Menos mal que mañana es sábado y este fin de semana no tengo que trabajar, porque son más de las 3 am y aún no he dormido nada. He creado mil y una teorías en mi mente sobre el comportamiento de Bella hacia mí. Sé que me equivoqué y que es normal que se enfadase. Pero ¡es una niña! Ya debería de haberme perdonado. Los niños son listos y son capaces de detectar diferenciar a los buenos de los malos y Bella no para de rechazarme cada vez que intento acercarme a ella.

Bufo y de una patada me deshago de la manta que me cubre y pongo mis pies descalzos en el frío suelo. Me froto los ojos antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina a por un vaso de leche para ver si, así, puedo conciliar el sueño.

Me apoyo en la encimera mientras me la tomo, mirando hacia el suelo. Me rasco con el pie derecho la espinilla izquierda, observando cómo, con cada movimiento, el pantalón de pijama sube y baja.

Dejo el vaso vacío dentro del fregadero y salgo de la cocina, pero no vuelvo al sofá. Atravieso el pasillo, entrando en la habitación donde duerme Bella. Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando la veo dormir tranquilamente, abrazada a uno de sus ositos de peluche, concretamente, al que le regalé yo cuando nos conocimos.

Me acerco hasta la cama y me siento con cuidado para no despertarla. Acaricio su mejilla con mis dedos y sonrío cuando ella hace una mueca con los labios, arrugando también la nariz. Beso su frente con delicadeza y le susurro un "te quiero, enana" en su oído antes de levantarme y salir de su habitación.

XXX

Noto cómo unos brazos me rodean. Abro los ojos y veo, gracias a luz que se filtra a través de las cortinas, la cara de mi hija junto a la mía. Sonrío y dejo un beso en su mejilla. Atraigo más su cuerpo al mío para poder sentirla más cerca de mí.

Me pregunto cuándo habrá entrado y cómo lo haría para yo no haberla notado. La última vez que me desperté, estaba en su cama. Esta noche he dado varias vueltas a su habitación para asegurarme que estuviese bien, así que supongo que no debe de llevar mucho tiempo aquí acostada.

-Mami –murmura contra mi pecho con voz adormilada.

-Hey, cariño, siento haberte despertado. –Me disculpo, pues debo haber molestado su sueño, al abrazarla tanto contra mí.

-Tengo hambre –se queja y yo río.

-Eres una glotona. –Me burlo, divertida y ella me mira por primera vez esa mañana, sonriéndome.

Comienza a reír cuando empiezo a llenarle la cara de besos.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! –se queja, al no poder respirar entre tanta risa. Me separo de ella después de dejarle un último beso en la frente. Abro los brazos y Bella se abraza a mí, escondiendo su carita en mi pecho.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? –le pregunto.

-¡Sí! –grita, poniéndose de rodillas encima de la cama. Yo río mientras me destapo.

XXX

Me giro cuando escucho las risas de madre e hija detrás de mí. Las veo cruzar la puerta y Bella se pone seria cuando su mirada cruza con la mía. Le sonrío con timidez.

-Buenos días –me saluda Kate.

-Buenos días –digo yo.

Veo cómo Kate le hace un gesto a su hija y cómo alza una ceja esperando a que le haga caso.

-Buenos días. –Susurra la pequeña, jugueteando con la manga de su camiseta de pijama.

-Mira –digo, señalando un plato lleno de tortitas –te he preparado lo que te gusta para desayunar. Todas estas son para ti. –Se las enseño, poniendo el plato a su vista. La miro esperando una respuesta, pero la niña solo mira a su madre.

-Gracias –me agradece Kate. Yo sacudo la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte en la silla? –le pregunto a Bella, indicando con mi dedo índice el alto taburete.

Niega con la cabeza y estira sus bracitos hacia su madre para que la monte ella. Yo suspiro, dándome la vuelta.

XXX

-Bella,… -murmuro entre dientes. Ella me mira seria con los ojos humedecidos. Dejo salir todo el aire que contengo en mis pulmones por la boca, despacio. –Come, anda. –Le digo, acariciando su mejilla. -¿Quieres que te eche más chocolate?

-¡Sí! –responde más contenta.

-¿Me lo pasas? –le pido a Rick que sigue preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué? –responde con el ceño fruncido. –Perdona, estaba distraído. –Se disculpa.

-No, nada. Decía que si me pasas el chocolate líquido para Bella.

-Ah, sí, claro. –Me dice, dándomelo.

-Gracias. –Le agradezco.

-De nada. –Contesta, serio.

Asiento y me doy la vuelta, sentándome junto a mi hija para ayudarla a comer.

XXX

Levanto mis ojos del libro que estoy leyendo o es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo. Pero, la verdad, es que estoy más pendiente de Bella y Kate que del libro en sí.

Durante la tarde, he intentado veces acercarme a ella, jugar, hablar,… pero en todos mis intentos me ha rechazado y ha buscado a su madre. Suspiro, cerrando el libro.

-¡No! –niega la pequeña, echándose hacia atrás. Beckett la rodea por la cintura ya que está sentada sobre sus piernas.

-¡Sí! –Insiste su madre, inclinándose hacia delante para rozar su nariz con la de su hija.

Sonrío, observando la interacción entre ellas.

-¡No, mami! –Ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Sí, sí! –Besa varias veces su mejilla.

De pronto, Bella me mira, nuestros ojos se encuentran y ella arruga el entrecejo, provocando que mi sonrisa desaparezca. Trago saliva y vuelvo a abrir mi libro.

XXX

-Bella… -La regaño, poniéndome seria. Ella me mira con tristeza. -¿Tú quieres a Rick, verdad? –inquiero, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Sí… -susurra, encogiendo sus hombros.

-¿Entonces? –Tuerzo mis labios.

-Rick a mí no me quiere. –Responde con tristeza.

-Cariño, -la recoloco en mis piernas, acercándola más a mi cuerpo –Rick sí te quiere.

-No, ¡no me quiere! –grita, captando la atención de Castle. -¡No venía a verme! –Solloza. -¡No me quiere! –repite, bajándose de mis piernas. Corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡Bella! –la llamo. -¡No corras, cariño! –Le recuerdo.

Miro apenada a Richard, que tiene los ojos brillantes y la mandíbula apretada. Voy a decirle algo pero, de pronto, se levanta, dejando el libro de malas maneras en el sofá.

-¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Qué le dices? –me grita, dejándome boquiabierta.

-¿Qué? –reacciono a preguntar.

-No te hagas la tonta. No sé qué le estás diciendo ni por qué lo haces después de todo lo que te he ayudado, de todo lo que he hecho por ti. No sé por qué la estás poniendo en mi contra, ni….

-Espera, espera –alzo una mano para que se calle. -¿Qué estás diciendo? –inquiero, con el ceño fruncido.

-No te hagas la tonta –ríe de manera sarcástica. –Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Ya no te sirvo. Tu hija está bien. Lo que no entiendo es por qué haces esto. Por qué estás haciendo que me odie.

Abro los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Vuelvo a decir sin quererme creer lo que estoy escuchando.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kate! Deja de fingir.

-¿De fingir? –repito.

-Sí. Sé que antes te acercabas a mí porque me necesitabas. Necesitabas mi dinero. Ahora ya Bella está bien y no necesitas dinero para su tratamiento pero sigues sin tener a donde ir, por eso es que no entiendo tu comportamiento conmigo.

_Necesitabas. Dinero. Tratamiento. Sin tener a donde ir._ Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente, que ha dejado de escuchar lo que ha seguido diciendo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Castle? –grito, enfurecida.

-No estoy insinuando nada. Me has utilizado. Y solo hay que verlo.

-¿Qué te he utilizado? –pregunto, apretando tanto los puños que las uñas se me clavan en la palma de las manos. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡Lo digo porque es lo que es! Desde que te dije que eras importante para mí, luego de que Bella estuviese bien, a la mañana siguiente comenzaste a pasar de mí. ¡Hasta me dijiste que no me querías cerca! Y yo pensando que podría ser mi culpa. Sí, ¡me equivoqué a no haber ido a verla! Pero fue por tu culpa –grita.

-¿Mi culpa? –pregunto sin dar crédito a todo lo que estoy escuchando. Luchando con las ganas de llorar.

-Sí. El último día que estuve, pusiste distancia entre nosotros y yo quise ponerla también, pero me equivoqué con Bella. Aunque, ahora estoy seguro que de todas formas hubieras terminado por ponerla en mi contra. Normal que no tengas a nadie a tu lado. –Lo empujo, saliendo del salón. Dispuesta a recoger mis cosas y no pasar ni un minuto más en la casa de ese hombre.

XXXXX

**Mmm… Os recuerdo que cuando Kate le dijo que no lo quería cerca después de hablar en el hospital y que él pensó que lo había utilizado. También, que aunque fue a buscarlas a la salida, siempre tuvo la duda de que pudo haber sido así… Y después de una noche pensando ha llegado de nuevo a la misma conclusión. Espero que se haya entendido bien en lo escrito y que si no, esto haya ayudado. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, pues aprovechando que al final no he tenido que ir a trabajar hoy como tenía planeado y que tenía la tarde organizada de esa manera. Me puse a escribir en el tiempo que se suponía que estaría en el trabajo, así que, aquí está el siguiente capítulo para no dejaros mucho tiempo con ese mal sabor de boca y con la incertidumbre de ese final. **

**Capítulo 18**

Me dejo caer en el sofá, empezando a ser consciente de lo que acabo de soltar por la boca. Bufo, pasándome las manos con fuerza por la cabeza, despeinándome.

Ahogo un grito y me pongo de pie, siguiendo los pasos de Beckett.

-Kate –la llamo, viendo cómo está metiendo todas sus cosas en una maleta. –Kate… -repito con la voz entrecortada al darme cuenta de las lágrimas que están recorriendo sus mejillas. Pero ella ni siquiera deja de guardar la ropa un segundo para mirarme. –Kate…-me acerco a ella y la sujeto del brazo.

-No me toques. –Me grita con furia, zafándose de mi agarre de un fuerte tirón.

-Kate, por favor, escúchame –le pido, pero sigue sin querer hacerlo. –Kate, perdóname –me disculpo, acercándome a ella, poniéndome delante de la maleta que está encima de la cama. Pero no. Rodea mi cuerpo para dejar las camisetas que tiene entre sus manos dentro de esta. –Por favor,… -suplico. –Sé que no me lo merezco, no después de todo lo que te he dicho pero… -siento cómo mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. –Escúchame. –Intento cogerla del brazo de nuevo pero es más rápida que yo y se echa hacia detrás. Alza los ojos, mirándome duramente.

-Te he dicho que no me toques. –Espeta.

-Kate,… -digo, tragando saliva.

-Escúchame tú a mí, Castle. Me da igual lo que quieras decirme. Me da igual. –Repite. –Pero tranquilo, recojo todas nuestras cosas y nos vamos. No te preocupes, no voy a utilizarte más. –Suelta.

-No, no, Kate. –Niego, atropelladamente. –No te vayas, por favor, no os vayáis. –Ella ríe, sarcástica, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Kate, por favor, -la cojo de los hombros y por más que lo intenta, no puede deshacerse de mi agarre. –No te puedes ir, no tenéis a dónde iros, no…

-Ese es mi problema. Y sí, no sé dónde voy a ir pero lo que sí sé es que no voy a pasar una noche más en la casa de un hombre que piensa que lo he utilizado.

-No, no, Kate. Yo no pienso eso.

-¿Ah, no? Porque es lo que me has dicho hace unos minutos. –Hace un mohín con los labios.

-Lo sé, pero es porque estaba enfadado, porque no sé qué hacer para que me perdonéis. Porque… -sacudo la cabeza. –Necesitaba echar la culpa a alguien de mis errores.

-Ya… -ironiza, forcejeando para quitarse mis manos de encima. –Suéltame. –Me ordena.

-Perdóname. –Le pido. Quito una de mis manos de encima de uno de sus hombros para limpiarme una lágrima rebelde que se ha escapado de mis ojos. –Kate, tú y Bella sois muy importantes para mí. Sí, me he comportado como un gilipollas pero os quiero, por favor, no te vayas. –Suplico, rompiendo en llanto, atrayéndola mi cuerpo para abrazarla. Beckett forcejea y me da unos cuantos puñetazos en el pecho para que la suelte pero no lo hago. Consigo envolverla con mis brazos por completo y la escucho sollozar. –Lo siento, lo siento, Kate –repito.

-Yo no te he utilizado, no lo he hecho. –Gimotea, aferrándose a mí.

-Lo sé. –Sollozo. –Perdóname.

-Rick,… -hipa, apretándose más contra mi cuerpo. Beso su cabeza, suspirando. Cierro los ojos cuando la escucho sollozar, sintiéndome horrible por haber creado esta situación, por hacerla sufrir así.

-Lo siento. –Repito.

XXX

Me separo despacio de Richard, limpiándome las lágrimas con las manos. Sus ojos están enrojecidos, como deben de estar también los míos.

-Perdóname. –Se disculpa de nuevo, mirándome con culpabilidad. Sube su mano, que tiembla, y, despacio, me acaricia la mejilla. Secándome las humedad que hay en ellas. –No te vayas. –Me pide. –No os vayáis. Bella y tú sois lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. –Confiesa con la voz quebrada. –Te prometo que no voy a volver a comportarme otra vez como un gilipollas.

Seco con mi pulgar una nueva lágrima que acaba de escaparse de sus ojos. Carraspeo para disipar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta y que me impide articular palabra.

-Rick, no llores más. –Le pido al ver cómo sus ojos están inundados en lágrimas de nuevo. Él sorbe por la nariz, asintiendo en el mismo momento que una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. –Rick,… -Pero él no dice nada, tan solo vuelve a abrazarme de nuevo.

Lo oigo sollozar contra la piel de mi cuello y enredo mis dedos en sus cortos mechones. Trago saliva, elevando mis ojos al techo para aguantar las ganas de llorar, que han vuelto otra vez.

Me separo de él cuando veo a entrar a mi hija en la habitación, caminando despacio, mientras juguetea con sus manitas.

-Cariño, -me agacho a su lado y ella se tira a mi cuello. Supongo que ha debido de escuchar algunos de nuestros gritos. –Está todo bien, cariño. –Le digo, besando su sien. –Giro la cabeza, observando cómo Richard nos mira sin saber qué hacer. –Ven. –Le digo, cogiéndola en brazos y poniéndome de pie con ella. Camino hasta llegar a donde está Castle. –Dale un besito, cariño –la animo. Ella me mira con los ojos emocionados. –Venga. –Insisto, hablándole con suavidad.

-Enana –la llame él con un hilo de voz. Abre los brazos y Bella se le echa encima.

Rick la aprieta contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

-Te quiero –le susurra en el oído, besando luego varias veces su mejilla. –Te quiero –le repite, mirándola a los ojos. Mi hija le sonríe, acariciándole la mandíbula.

-Yo también te quiero, Rick –le dice contenta al comprobar que su amigo sí que la quiere.

Castle ríe y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Estira su brazo, ofreciéndome la mano para que me una a ellos. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, aceptando su proposición.

-Os quiero mucho. –Nos dice, estrechándonos contra él.

XXX

-¿Dónde vas? –le pregunto, tirando de su brazo para que vuelva a sentarse a mi lado.

-A hacer la cena. –Me dice, intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo pero se lo vuelvo a impedir. –Rick –me regaña.

-No te vayas. –Pongo morritos y Bella me imita. –Pedimos algo de cenar esta noche.

-Pero… -se queja.

-Ven –rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos, obligándola a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho. –Quiero estar así con vosotras. –Les digo, estrechando a Bella, que está sentada en mis piernas, contra mí. –He echado mucho de menos estos momentos.

-Yo también. –Me dice Kate.

-Y yo –dice, sonriente Bella.

-Mi enana. –Paso mi barba por su cuello, frotándome contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas. Sonrío cuando la escucho reír.

-¡Rick! –se queja entre carcajadas.

XXX

-Ven –me dice, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mientras cruzamos el pasillo camino al salón.

Bella se ha quedado dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios. Rick y yo la hemos llenado de mimos y besos hasta que sus ojitos se han cerrado, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino? –me pregunta. Asiento.

Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá después de volver de la cocina y me pasa la copa. Le sonrío, agradecida.

-Kate,… -me llama, mirándose las manos, nervioso.

-Rick, -le digo yo, cogiendo una de sus manos, sonriéndole. –Está bien.

Él sacude la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –Asiento, instándole a que comience. Se remueve en el sofá, acercándose más a mí. –Yo quería volver a pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije está tarde. De verdad, Kate, que yo no siento ni pienso lo que te dije. Solo estaba enfadado, estaba frustrado por haber sido tan cobarde de haberme alejado de vosotras en vez de haberme quedado,… -Suspira, moviendo su pierna en un tic nervioso.

-¿Por qué te alejaste, Rick?

Vuelve a suspirar, mirándome con miedo en los ojos.

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. –Le digo al ver su reacción ante mi pregunta.

-No, no, sí. –Responde, atropellándose con las palabras. –Es que… verás. No te alejes –me pide, mirándome con intensidad, dejándome ver a través de sus ojos el terror que está sintiendo.

Aprieto fuerte su mano y dejo la copa en la mesita para acariciar su mejilla.

-Estoy aquí, Rick.

Respira profundamente, cogiendo aire.

-Yo… te dije que no te cambiaría por nadie y que Bella y tú eráis muy importantes para mí, y es así, pero,… no sé qué pasó. Al día siguiente estabas distante conmigo y yo pensé que… -suspira, mordiéndose el labio.

-Rick –hablo yo, viendo lo mal que lo está pasando. –Lo que hayas pensado, no era la razón por la que yo esa mañana estaba así.

-¿No? –niega, arrugando el ceño.

-No –ahora es mi turno de estar nerviosa. Trago saliva. –Yo… me sentía vulnerable. Bella hizo un comentario respeto a nosotros y de pronto llegaste tú y no supe reaccionar. –Suspiro, recolocándome una hebra de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Sí, me enfadé después. Bueno, no enfadarme en sí. Era algo extraño. Sentía que volvía a estar sola, que… que nunca iba a tener a nadie que, al final, no me diese de lado y… Eras mi único apoyo, Rick. Cuando te fuiste, me sentí de nuevo tan sola que...

-No, Kate, no estás sola ni lo vas a estar. Sé que me equivoqué pero yo estoy aquí. –Me abraza y me da un beso en el cuello.

-¿Por qué te alejaste? –pregunto de nuevo, limpiándome una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Yo… pensaba que me estaba acercando demasiado a ti y que a ti eso no te gustaba. Pensé que ese era el motivo de tu reacción aquella mañana. Kate, yo –lo veo tragar saliva –yo estoy enamorado de ti –me confiesa, haciendo que mi corazón comience a latir a mil por hora. –Me alejé para poder olvidarte. Yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo y… -se pone de pie, nervioso. Yo también me levanto del sofá.

Me mira mientras sigue hablando pero yo solo atino a atrapar sus labios con los míos para que deje de decir que yo no siento lo mismo por él.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

-Kate… –susurra sobre mi boca, apretando los ojos con fuerza para luego mirarme emocionado.

-Rick –digo yo ahora, sonriéndole con algo de timidez. Alzo una de mis manos, posándola sobre su barba. Me sonríe mientras una lágrima se desliza de sus ojos. Se la limpio con mi pulgar. –Rick –repito, sintiendo cómo esta vez mi voz entrecortada por la emoción. Trago saliva para disipar el nudo que se me está formando en la garganta pero no me da tiempo a decir nada. Castle rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, atrapando ahora él mis labios en un beso mucho más intenso.

Siento su lengua recorrer cada recoveco de mi boca. Gimo cuando succiona mi labio inferior y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando mi cuerpo más al de él, si es que eso era posible.

Cuando nos separamos por necesidad, nuestros pulmones nos piden a gritos aire, los dos comenzamos a sonreír y reír.

-Dios, Kate –lo oigo decir antes de darme un beso en la frente.

-Hemos sido unos idiotas –recuerdo, acariciando su cara. –Hemos estado sufriendo… ¡Oh! –exclamo, tapándome la boca con una de mis manos, sin poder contener toda esa felicidad que estoy sintiendo.

-Y yo que… -empieza a decir, pero se calla para estrecharme en sus brazos. –Pensaba que no sentías lo mismo y…

-Y yo –río, interrumpiéndolo. Se contagia de mi risa, riendo sobre mis labios. Paso una mano por su nuca y elimino la pequeña distancia que separan nuestras bocas, volviéndolo a besar de nuevo.

Él me agarra por la cintura, esta vez con mucha más seguridad, para luego pasar sus manos por mi espalda. Ladeo la cabeza cuando siento sus labios en mi cuello, para así, darle un mejor acceso.

Meto mis manos por debajo de la tela de la camiseta de pijama que viste para poder tocar su piel. Se estremece ante el contacto y sus labios se separan de mí. Me mira intensamente y pasa uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y otro por mi espalda, cogiendo entre sus brazos. Me sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia la habitación.

Me deja con cuidado en el suelo, justo al lado de los pies de la cama. Vuelve a rodear mi cintura para atraerme hacia é y besarme. Sus manos comienzan a pasearse por todo mi cuerpo, quitándome la camiseta en la primera ocasión.

XXX

La escucho reír a carcajadas y sonrío, colocándome encima de ella.

-Rick –me dice, tomando aire y acariciándome la espalda con sus manos.

-¿Qué te dijo Bella? ¿Qué comentario hizo para que reaccionases así? –le pregunto y de pronto la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios. Dejo un beso en su cuello y paseo mis dedos por su cara, sonriéndole. Me devuelve la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

-Dijo que… que me gustaba dormir contigo. –Me dice, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza.

-¿A caso no es verdad? –inquiero, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, sí lo es –confiesa –pero no quería que pensases que…

-Que había algo más, ¿no?

-Sí –afirma. –Me daba miedo perderte. –Dice, rehuyendo de mi mirada.

-A mí también me encanta dormir contigo –confieso yo ahora, provocando que me vuelva a mirar. –Pero ahora –bajo un poco por su cuerpo desnudo –que puedo hacer esto –rodeo su pezón con mis labios –me fascina –la miro con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios y alzando las cejas. Ella ríe. Y, de pronto, no sé cómo, pero soy yo el que está con la espalda pegada al colchón.

-Pero, ¿qué? –digo, confundido. Ella me mira con una sonrisa provocativa, levantando una ceja.

-Ahora es mi turno, señor Castle –me dice mientras la veo bajar por mi cuerpo.

XXX

Noto algo hacerme cosquillas en la cara. Arrugo la nariz y escucho risas. Abro los ojos intentando acostumbrarme a la luz pero los tengo que cerrar de nuevo. Y la risa de mi hija se vuelve más fuerte.

-Mami –me llama.

-Cariño –digo, adormilada.

-Tienes que despertar. –Me da en el hombro. –Rick ha preparado el desayuno, venga.

Abro los ojos, encontrándome con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, observándome.

-Mami –dice, abalanzándose hacia mí.

-Cariño –la estrecho contra mi pecho y me siento en la cama sin separarme de ella.

-Buenos días –me saluda un Castle totalmente despeinado. Y sexy, muy sexy.

-Buenos días –repito, sonriendo, y de seguro que lo estoy haciendo como una tonta enamorada.

Veo que mira mis labios y hace una mueca después, mirando a Bella que está apoyada contra mi pecho.

-Ven –lo invito a que se acerque, alargando un brazo. Me da un beso en la mejilla, provocando que yo ría a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –me dice, entrecerrando los ojos. Sacudo la cabeza y, con mi brazo libre, rodeo su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí, besándolo en los labios.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos un grito de mi hija, que se ha puesto de rodillas en la cama.

-¡Qué asco! –exclama, mirándonos alternativamente a los dos. -¡Os habéis dado un beso en la boca! Puaj –dice, poniendo cara de asco. Río, viendo cómo Rick la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que qué asco? –inquiere, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

Bella ríe nerviosa y se lleva sus manitas a la boca, mirándome a mí. Vuelve a gritar cuando ve a Richard abalanzarse sobre ella y se tira encima de mí, buscando que yo la proteja del ataque de cosquillas.

XXX

-No, así no –me dice mientras mueve la cabeza negativamente. –Así –me quita el lápiz de las manos, trazando líneas en el papel. -¿Ves? –me mira, gesticulando con una de sus manitas. –Es muy fácil. Ahora tú –me vuelve a dar el lápiz y repito lo mismo que ella.

-¡No! –exclama, exasperada, alzando sus manos y le recrimino con la mirada a Kate la carcajada que acaba de soltar.

-Perdón –se disculpa, poniéndose seria pero no aguanta así ni dos segundos. Sus carcajadas vuelven a inundar el salón.

-¡Ay! –exclama con pesar Bella. –Mira es así –me dice como si fuera algo tan obvio y fácil que yo debo de ser tonto por no hacerlo "así" de bien como ella. –Es una serpiente, ¿ves? Tienes que hacer así –traza de nuevo unas líneas en el folio, pasándome el lápiz después.

Alza sus ojos al techo cuando ve, que de nuevo, lo he dibujado mal. Suspiro, cuando las carcajadas de Beckett suenan de nuevo.

-Lo he hecho bien –murmuro, mirándolo con los ojos achicados.

XXX

Unos brazos me abrazan por la espalda. Sonrío, apoyando mi cabeza en sus hombros. Sus labios besan mi mejilla.

-Te estamos esperando –me dice, hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

-Ya casi he terminado. –Le digo, dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos. –Solo me queda coger el abrigo.

-Vale –me da un casto beso en los labios y me suelta para que pueda caminar hacia el armario.

Bella nos ha pedido ir al parque pero hace solo dos días que ha salido del hospital y no queremos arriesgarnos a que se golpee la cabeza y la operación se abra. Así que, la hemos convencido de que demos tan solo una vuelta por el centro comercial. Rick le ha prometido que le comprará el oso más grande que encontremos.

-Ya está –digo, reuniéndome con ellos en el salón. Mi hija corre hacia mí, dándome la mano. Me mira sonriente, enseñándome sus pequeños dientes. Le recoloco el gorro gris de lana que lleva puesto, a juego con su bufanda y sus guantes.

-¿Vamos? –pregunta, Castle, abriendo la puerta de salida.

-Sí –grita, Bella, tirando de mí para que salgamos ya.

XXX

-Ha disfrutado mucho –susurro, abrazándola y caminando con ella hacia nuestra habitación.

-Sí, sobre todo, porque le has comprado todos los osos de peluches que te ha pedido –me recrimina pero sus ojos me dicen justo lo contrario. –Gracias por consentirla tanto. Y por quererla.

Yo m encojo de hombros.

-Se hace querer, como su mami –le digo, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Es tan feliz, y todo gracias a ti. –Niego.

-No, todo gracias a ella, que es una pequeña pero gran luchadora.

-Lo es.

-¿Y sabes otra cosa? –inquiero.

-No. ¿Qué?

-Que ahora voy a cobrarme todo lo que antes te has reído de mí. –Camino unos pasos, obligándola a que ella también lo haga al estar abrazados y caemos juntos en la cama.

-Pero…

-Shh –susurro, mordiendo su cuello después, haciendo que un gemido se escape de sus labios.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

-Shh –me indica mi hija, llevándose su dedo índice a los labios. –Está dormido –me susurra, acercándose a mí, arrastrando sus rodillas por el colchón. La ayudo a sentarse sobre mis piernas y la rodeo con mis brazos, besando luego su hombro por encima de la camiseta de pijama que viste. –No lo despertemos –murmura, señalando a Rick que duerme al otro lado de la cama.

-No –niego yo, moviendo la cabeza exageradamente.

-Es que está dormidito –me dice en un tono bajo, alzando sus manos.

-Sí –contesto yo, besando su sien, retirando un mechón de cabello de su cara.

Me sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? –digo yo, contagiada de su sonrisa.

-Nada –ríe.

-¿Nada? –pregunto alzando una ceja, divertida por su comportamiento.

-Te das besitos en la boca con Rick –contesta con cara de asco, arrugando la nariz. –Es tu novio –canturrea en el oído. Río a carcajadas.

-Shh –me regaña. –Me lo ha dicho Rick.

-Sí, es mi novio y por eso nos damos besitos en la boca. –Bella vuelve a arrugar la nariz. Y yo vuelvo a reír fuertemente.

-Shh –sisea.

-Perdón. –Me disculpo, poniéndome seria.

XXX

-Prohibido los perros. –Afirma Bella, indicando un cartel.

Escucho reír a Kate a mi lado, porque no pone eso, sino todo lo contrario, que en ese parque se admite la entrada de perros.

-¿Por qué están prohibidos los perros? –le pregunto, agachando a su lado.

-Porque lo pone ahí –sacude la cabeza, me mira y revolotea los ojos.

Aguanto la risa y sigo preguntando.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo he leído –mueve sus manos, exasperada. -¿No ves que hay un perro? ¡Ay! –suspira.

-Vale, vale. Es verdad, hay un perro, perdona.

-¡Ay! Si es que a veces pareces tonto –dice y yo abro los ojos, mientras escucho detrás de mí a Kate reírse a carcajadas.

XXX

-Si es que tengo dos niños –digo, mientras sacudo el polvo del jersey de Richard. Él se encoge de hombros, mirándome con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan. Sacudo la cabeza.

-Nos hemos divertido mucho –me sonríe.

-Sí –contesto, mirando a mi hija que se ha sentado a mi otro lado en el césped. –Dos niños en un parque siempre se divierten. –Me burlo.

-Estás muy graciosita tú hoy, eh. –Río.

-Mami –me llama Bella, agarrándome de la cara. –Quiero chuches. –Me mira, poniendo morritos, haciendo el mismo gesto que hace Castle cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Sacudo la cabeza.

-Si es que sois tal para cual. –Los dos me sonríen enseñándome los dientes.

-Chuches, mami –me repite mi hija.

-Vale –asiento y Castle a mi lado se pone de pie de inmediato, cogiendo a Bella de la mano para ir en busca de esas golosinas.

XXX

Observo cómo Kate está vigilando a su hija que juega con otros niños a unos metros de ella sin ser consciente de que yo me estoy acercando por detrás.

-Hey –la saludo, abrazándola por la espalda. Al principio se tensa por la sorpresa pero se relaja cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo.

-Hola –me dice sin dejar de mirar hacia donde está Bella.

-Me encanta cuando estás así, tan concentrada. –La veo sonreír.

-Así, ¿cómo? –me pregunta mirándome por unos segundos.

-Así, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada –Le doy un beso en la comisura de sus labios. –La escucho reírse. –Y, así, tan feliz, riendo en todo momento. Sonriendo. Me encanta tu sonrisa, Kate. –Confieso.

Se da la vuelta entre mis brazos para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Si soy así, tan feliz es gracias a ti –me dice, rozando sus labios con los míos. –Tú eres el culpable de mi felicidad, señor Castle. –Sonríe y yo siento cómo mi corazón se acelera a causa de sus palabras. Y de su sonrisa.

-Kate… -murmuro antes de besarla.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos la risa de Bella a nuestro lado.

-Hey, enana –la saludo.

Ella me mira sonriendo de lado a lado, parece algo nerviosa y contenta, muy contenta.

-Bella, dentro de un ratito nos vamos, ¿vale? –le dice Kate.

Ella asiente.

-Vale, mami. –Responde pero me mira a mí.

-Venga, Bella, díselo –le pide una niña algo más grande que ella. Mi enana la mira y asiente.

-Vente a jugar con nosotras, pa… papi –tartamudea y yo abro la boca sin asimilar lo que acabo de escuchar. Dirijo mis ojos a Kate, que está en el mismo estado que yo.

-Bella… -trago saliva sin saber muy bien qué decirle y mucho menos cómo. –Yo no… -comienzo a decir. Sacudo la cabeza, quedándome callado. ¿Cómo decirle que yo no soy su "papi" cuando me encantaría serlo y que ella me llamase siempre así?

-Cariño, -la llama Beckett ante mi silencio. –ven. –La coge de la mano y me pide con la mirada que las acompañe.

Nos sentamos en un banco algo alejado de la gente.

-Enana… -comienzo a hablar de nuevo.

-¿No te gusta que te llame papi? Rossy me ha dicho que si tú eres el novio de mami, eres mi papi. Que su papi es el novio de su mami como el de Julie, Anna, Emma,… -La cojo de la mano cuando veo cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Cuando voy a contestarle Kate se adelante.

-Cariño, -le dice con suavidad -¿tú quieres que Rick sea tu papi?

-Sí –asiente, mientras varias lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Se las limpio con mi pulgar.

Noto que las dos Beckett me miran a mí, esperando a que diga algo.

-Yo… yo también. –Digo. –A mí me encantaría ser tu papi –confieso y ambas me sonríen.

-Entonces, si los dos queréis… -dice Kate, mirándonos alternativamente.

Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de lo que sus palabras significan y abrazo, rápidamente, a Bella, atrayendo a Kate a nosotros.

-Gracias –susurro en sus labios. –No sabes lo feliz que me acabáis de hacer con esto –les confieso, abrazándolas con fuerza.

XXX

-Vamos a casa –digo, tirando de la mano de Rick para que se levante del césped donde lleva casi una hora sentado con Bella entre sus piernas. El simple hecho de que lo llame "Papi" y que ahora, no solo se traten como padre e hija, sino que lo hayan vocalizado, los ha unido más si se podía. Y tengo que confesar que me encanta verlos así y que mi hija, nuestra hija, me corrijo, lo llame papá. –Venga, que ya mismo va a anochecer.

Castle se pone de pie con Bella en sus brazos.

-¿Qué os parece si por el camino compramos algo de comida? –alza una ceja, esperando nuestras respuestas.

-¡Sí! –grita, Bella, levantando sus bracitos.

-Creo que no voy a poder negarme –respondo.

-No –me dice, pasando el brazo con el que no agarra a nuestra niña por la cintura. –Si quieres podemos comprarle a Bella una hamburguesa y para nosotros pedirnos comida thai.

-Me gusta la idea. –Me abrazo a él, mientras caminos para salir del parque.

Mis pies se paralizan cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de una persona que hace mucho tiempo a la que no veo y que no esperaba ver, mucho menos en este lugar.

-Hey –me dice Rick cuando nota que he dejado de andar.

Pero yo no le digo nada, soy incapaz de dejar de mirar a la persona que tengo en frente, que me mira con dureza.

-¿Quién es, papi? -oigo la voz de Bella y la otra persona debe de haberlo escuchado también porque se acerca a nosotros con pasos desafiantes.

-¿Papi? –pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Ríe y noto cómo el cuerpo de Richard se tensa a mi lado. –Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Katie –se dirige ahora a mí.

Voy a contestar pero me callo a ver a tres personas más acercarse con un niño pequeño.

-Mamá, papá –murmuro.

-Hola, hija –me saluda mi madre, mirándonos con desprecio, fijándose en el gorro que lleva Bella. Mi padre se limita a hacerme un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Os conocéis? –pregunto, incrédula al ver cómo la mujer que venía con mis padres charlando amistosamente, se acerca a Gabin, el verdadero padre de Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

-Sí -contesta mi madre cruzándose de brazos. El niño pasa de los brazos de la mujer desconocida a los de mi padre.

-Es mi mujer –responde Gabin, rodeándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos de manera posesiva.

Yo, sin embargo, me limito a mirar a mis padres. Se supone que ellos no conocían a Gabin porque, en ese entonces, ya estábamos mal. Además, había escuchado que no les gustaba que yo saliera con ese hombre, alguien sin una buena profesión y estatus.

-Ella es quien se ha comportado con nosotros como si fuese nuestra hija, es decir, es quien hace lo que tú deberías de hacer y que, por supuesto, no has hecho –mi madre se recoloca el flequillo con la mano.

-Laurel nos ha dado lo más bonito que tenemos en nuestra vida, que es Martin –me dice mi padre mirándome con la cara completamente tensa, sin embargo, cuando mira al niño que tiene entre sus brazos, su gesto se relaja y le sonríe de manera cariñosa.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que nos quedaríamos llorándote? –Mi madre ríe de lado, negando con la cabeza.

-¡No, claro que no! –grito, intentando contener las lágrimas. –Yo hace mucho tiempo que no espero nada de vosotros. –Escupo. – No lo que no puedo creer es que todo lo que rechazabais de mí, lo aceptéis de ellos. –Miro al suelo, intentando recomponerme. –Ese hombre me abandonó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y… ¿cómo podéis hacer esto?

-¿Cómo pudisteis tú desobedecernos de esa forma? Tú eres la culpable de todo –me culpa, caminando hacia mí.

-Yo no podía estar con una mujer que se quejaba de que no tuviese trabajo. ¿Qué querías, que comenzase a trabajar para manteneros? –Ríe. –Ya sabes que nunca me gustó trabajar.

Agarro a Rick del brazo cuando lo siento caminar a mi lado mientras mira fijamente a Gabin con la mandíbula completamente tensa.

-No –murmuro.

-Aunque ya veo que has encontrado a alguien que os mantenga. –Dice mi padre, pasándole a Martin a su madre. –Además, ni siquiera estás trabajando…

- Espero que te portes bien en la cama, ya que hasta está pagando el tratamiento de tu hija enferma. –Ríe Gabin.

XXX Richard XXX

Cuando lo escucho decir la última frase, no lo aguanto más. Pongo a Bella en los brazos de su madre, que se asusta más de lo que ya está, y camino la poca distancia que me separa con ese imbécil con grandes zancadas y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia! –escupo en su cara, cogiéndolo por el cuello de su jersey. – Te juro que como le vuelvas a faltar el respeto, vas a acabar en la camilla de un hospital, gilipollas. Y vosotros –me dirijo a sus padres –no sé qué clase de padres sois, a mí me daría vergüenza hacer lo que hacéis. Y que sepáis que vosotros sois lo que habéis perdido a una hija extraordinaria y a una nieta que sí podría ser lo más bonito de vuestras vidas. Y otra cosa –digo mirando a Gabin y a sus padres alternativamente –si yo pago el tratamiento de Bella es porque ella es mi hija, mi hija –repito, remarcando la palabra –y yo no las mantengo como pensáis. Somos una familia, una verdadera familia –Termino, tirando a Gabin al suelo.

Abrazo a Kate por la cintura y acaricio la espalda de Bella que rodea el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños bracitos, asustada.

-Vamos a casa –les susurro, besando luego la sien de Kate.

XXXKateXXX

-Rick –susurro, acercándome a él con pasos dubitativos después de haber acostado a Bella en su cama. No hemos hablado de lo ocurrido, sino que nos hemos limitados a comprar la comida como teníamos planeado y a cenar luego en casa.

-Kate –me dice, alargando sus brazos y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas. Me sonríe.

-Yo… yo lo siento –me disculpo y el arruga el ceño.

-¿Por qué? No ha sido tu culpa, Kate.

-Pero has tenido que presenciar todo eso y…

-Me alegro de haber estado ahí –me interrumpe –así he podido darle su merecido a ese imbécil, aunque debí darles unos cuantos puñetazos más. –Me dice, haciéndome reír.

-Gracias por defenderme, por defendernos –le agradezco, abrazándome a él.

-Siempre –me susurra en el oído.

-Rick… -murmuro, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros –yo no, yo no me estoy aprovechando de ti.

Él me mira abriendo mucho los ojos y luego ríe, besando mi frente.

-Lo sé, Kate, lo sé. –Me aprieta contra su pecho.

-Si yo no he buscado trabajo de nuevo es porque tú me dijiste que…

-Te dije y te lo repito: hazlo cuando Bella esté completamente recuperada. Quiero que estés con ella y disfrutéis todo lo que podáis juntas. –Me retira un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno –beso su pecho desnudo.

-Otra cosa, tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado –me dice, acariciándome la mejilla.

-Lo sé. –Le sonrío. –Y si es así, también soy la culpable de estar aquí, entre tus brazos y no puedo estar más feliz de que sea así. –Me sonríe con los ojos algo emocionados.

Me coge en brazos y comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

-Y ahora dejemos de hablar y hagamos el amor –me susurra en el oído haciéndome sonreír.

XXX Richard XXX

-¡Papi! –se queja Bella, intentándome agarrar la cara con sus manitas. Yo río, echándome hacia atrás. -¡Papi! –esta vez lo consigue y acerca mis labios a su mejilla. –Dámelo –me pide y yo soplo, provocando que se enfade más. -¡Mami, papi no quiere darme un besito, dile que me lo dé! –grita con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo que me sienta culpable.

-Rick –me dice Kate, soltando el bolígrafo encima de la mesa, mirándonos –No seas así, no la hagas enfadar más –ladea la cabeza. –Dale un besito, anda.

Bella me mira curvando los labios hacia abajo. Yo agarro ahora su cara y comienzo a dar sonoros besos por todo su rostro. Ella comienza a reír.

Noto que Beckett ha dejado el informe en el que está trabajando. Hace un año que ha comenzado a trabajar de nuevo en su antigua comisaría. Se levanta de la silla y camina hacia nosotros, arrodillándose en la alfombra en la que estamos sentados.

-A veces creo que tengo dos niños –susurra, quitando la hebilla del pelo de Bella para colocársela bien.

-Mami es que papi no me quería dar un beso –se defiende Bella, haciendo que me mire de manera acusadora.

-Es que a papi le gusta hacerte rabiar, cariño. Tú no le eches cuenta.

-EH –me quejo, haciendo una mueca con mis labios. –Eso no vale. Os estáis poniendo las dos en contra de mí.

Kate alza las cejas. -¿Ah, sí? –me pregunta, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

-Sí –afirmo.

-No, papi –me dice mi hija agarrándome la cara. – yo no esto en tu contra, yo te quiero mucho pero eras tú quién no me quería dar un beso. –Dice y yo no sé si comérmela a besos o abrazarla tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que me tenga que pedir que la suelte.

-Era una broma, cariño. –Abro los brazos para que se abrace a mí. -¿Cómo no voy a querer darte un beso? Si lo que quiero es darte muchos, muchos besos. –Comienzo a repartir de nuevo besos por su rostro y su cuello.

Noto las manos de Kate sobre mis hombros, que nos observa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

XXX Kate XXX

Observo a Bella y a Rick, sintiéndome completamente feliz. ¿Quién me iba a decir que el peor momento de mi vida sería el culpable y quién me llevaría a vivir los mejores momentos también?

En momentos como este, sé que por más que me haya podido equivocar, no debí hacerlo tan mal porque esos errores me han traído aquí, a vivir estos momentos y a sentirme la mujer y la madre más feliz del mundo.

Y sí, he podido sufrir mucho durante estos últimos años pero mereció la pena no darme por vencida, seguir y luchar hasta el final.

-¿En qué piensas? –me pregunta Castle, sacándome de mis pensamientos, con Bella abrazada a su cuello.

-En lo feliz que soy –respondo con total sinceridad.

-¿Te digo un secreto? –dice con voz misteriosa. Asiento. –Yo también soy muy, muy feliz –me sonríe.

-¡Y yo! –grita nuestra hija, pasando uno de sus bracitos por mi cuello para que me una a su abrazo, lo que hago encantada.

Y en esa postura, abrazada a las dos personas que más quiero en mi vida, me pregunto qué dirán cuando se enteren de que dentro de unos meses no seremos tres, sino que seremos cuatro en esta pequeña familia que hemos formado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, pues aquí estaba el último capítulo de este fic. La verdad que no era mi intención (pensaba que quedaría unos tres o cuatro más) pero a medida de que lo escribía, me he dado cuenta de que ya no me quedaba nada más por contar y no me gusta alargar las cosas por alargar, así que… **

**Muchas gracias por haber leído cada capítulo, por cada comentario,… **

**De verdad, siento mucho no haber contestado vuestros comentarios de los capítulos pero es que entre el trabajo y los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo y el poco que tengo lo utilizo para escribir.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que hayáis disfrutado del fic aunque haya tenido esos momentos de tanta tristeza por la enfermedad de Bella. **

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
